Deku the Mimic
by Li11lebit101
Summary: AFO quirk Izuku. Izuku was always treated unfairly, it was nothing new. Being put down for having a "villainous quirk", he fought through all the pain and anger at the people trying to dissuade him from being a hero. This is a story where Izuku learns more about himself and improves himself over his life as a hero in training.
1. Enter Generic First Chapter Name

Deku the Mimic

_Aight bet. So, this is my first fanfic, whether you are seeing this on or AO3. I've read quite a few MHA/BNHA fanfics and I've become so intrigued with them that I want to start writing one. I'm always looking to improve with my writing, in whatever form it may be. Such as writing fanfics or for writing papers for school. So, if you have any advice with writing these, then I'll be happy to accept the help! I already know it is probably going to be a choppy fic….considering it's my first one and I'm not use to writing fanfics and dialogue and such. Bear with me._

You know the usual.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Big-Might Talking"**

...

My name is Izuku Midoriya. You'll hear others call me other names such as Deku, Midori, or other things; maybe an actual endearing nickname instead of a derogatory one. As you come to learn more about me, you'll see that I don't have it the easiest.

My quirk has always been controversial, though I try to keep it hidden as best as I can like my mom said I should. Quirks have a huge role in society, as 80% of the Earth's population have one. People tend to stay away from me if they learn about mine, and if they do, either from a third-party source from gossip and what-not, they always freeze up or flinch when they see me and quickly leave. As if I never notice them doing so.

Not being able to play with the rest of the kids or hang out with anyone after school always left a bitter taste in my mouth, but as I got older, I learned to enjoy the solitude. Some of the kids went as far as to bully me and put me down, telling me 'I'll never amount to anything other than a villain'.

Not having any friends because of my quirk, I usually have a large amount of free time; time that I would use to fill up my notebooks about heroes and their quirks; learning and amassing knowledge to be a better hero when I get older.

You might be wondering what my quirk is now, seeing how people have treated me and what I did to deserve all this hatred and bullying. Well.. I can copy quirks, and if I wish it, I can even take people's quirks.

...

3rd Person POV

"Deku!" Bakugo shouted, using his quirk to blow away Izuku's desk as his two lackeys' smirk behind him.

While clapping his hands together, as if wiping dust or dirt off, he states smirking, "Seriously?! Trying to apply to U.A. with your quirk? You and I both know you don't have what it takes to get in. You're more suited to be a villain than anything else, you freak,"

Eyeing up the slightly taller teen, I start, "Well Bakugo, I don't see wh-, " only to be interrupted by the teacher walking back into the classroom.

"You all know that classes are over for the day. You all should be headed home,"

'Perfect timing.', Izuku thought while slowly putting upright his toppled desk back up to its four-legged standing position.

"Tch, whatever. Deku, don't you even think about applying, I'm the only one from this piece of shit school that's going to be accepted, and I don't need you getting underfoot," Bakugo says, sneering at Izuku.

"C'mon you extras," Bakugo says as he begins walking away exiting the classroom, the two behind him slowly following suit.

Izuku, his eyes remaining glued to their backs as he quickly finished packing up his things, left the classroom in the opposite direction as the teacher locked the door shortly after he left. Hoping to miss the three that had become known as his bullies over the years, he opted to take a different route than normal to get home.

Passing under the bridge he has seen many times from coming this way whenever he wanted to avoid Bakugo, he starts thinking what it would be like if he was quirkless like 20% of the population was. At first, he thinks being quirkless would be better than this, being treated like a villain really stung and though he ignores and gets past most of the things thrown his way, some get through and manage to stick to his small, fragile heart. Spending more time on that thought, he realizes that it would most likely be the same.

Quirkless aren't even really treated much like human beings at all. The suicide rate for quirkless amount to a high 62%, as most of them either get bullied so hard that they end up killing themselves, or they can't support themselves because they can't get a job. Most jobs these days, people are largely judged for what quirks they have, and if they didn't have one, then most companies won't hire you.

When he became a Pro like All-Might, he was going to do something to change the prejudice against those with no quirks.

Lost in thought about what would be the worse situation for him to be in, he fails to notice the loud clang and the sloshing of liquid behind him. Before he could even think about turning around, he found himself surrounded by a gelatinous type liquid that reeked of sewage. Due to his quirk requiring skin on skin contact, he didn't receive a copy of this person's quirk as they were fully liquidized with no skin at all. He silently thanked whatever deities there were for not receiving this gross and disgusting quirk.

"Hey kid I got All-Might on my ass, and I need a quick hiding spot. Hopefully, you've got a powerful quirk too. This should only take about 45 seconds, so don't worry, it shouldn't be painful….at least too much heh heh heh," Surprised by being caught flat-footed and the giant green goo being sentient and talking, he tries to stop the villain's advances to take over his body by going inside him down his throat. Quickly biting down on the sludge with all his strength, he was able to take a deep breath as the villain screeched cursing, "What the fuck, kid? What did I just tell you?!" He looked me up and down and seems to come to a quick decision saying, "Well fine, if you won't let me go through the easy way…guess I'll go through the back door,"

Feeling the sludge start to work its way into his pants, he begins to panic and instantly comes to the realization of what the villain meant. As a last resort to try and at least stall the villain, Izuku tries to use one of the quirks he had managed to copy through his few years alive; Explosion from Bakugo Katsuki.

***SPLURT* *SPLURT* **

The powerful blasts doing nothing but explode green, dark liquid onto the bridge walls. He begins to think with tears in his eyes, 'This is it. This is how I go out. I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger, Mom. I love you.'

"**NO NEED TO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE! TEXAS SMAAASHHHH!**" All-Might shouts, making his arrival known as he punches forward, sending a massive gust of wind shooting the villain off and away from Izuku as he slowly falls down.

Catching a small, blurry sight of All-Might, his last thought before he fell unconscious, 'All-Might,'

"**Young man! Young man are you with me?**" Slowly coming to and hearing someone talking, Izuku slowly opens his eyes, the sun blaring into his eyes as he is looking at the large hulking figure in front of him. "A-All-Might! You saved me! T-Thank you so much. Please. C-Could you sign my notebook? I'm a big fan of yours," Swiping to the first free page he could find, he notices All-Might already signed it. "Oh wow, you already did. Thank you sir," he says, bowing down to show his gratitude for both saving his life and for signing his notebook.

"**Not a problem young**.." he states as he finishes packing up the sludge villain, not having the name of the young man in front of him.

"Oh, Midoriya! Midoriya Izuku!" he says still in awe of actually meeting his idol.

"**Not a problem young Midoriya. Now that you are safe, I must go and turn this villain into the police. Good day to you young man and sorry you were caught up in my heroing! Thanks for the continued support!**" All-Might states, preparing to take off with a jump to the nearest sky-scraper.

"W-Wait I have a que-AHHHH!" Not being able to finish his sentence because he jumped onto All-Might's leg as he jumped away.

Landing on top of the building All Might looks down to see a shaking Midoriya let go of his leg and fall to the ground. '**Damn I don't have any more time for today. I used it all up**,' Starting to steam from his muscles as he began to shrink, he looks over to Midoriya and asks, "**Young man, you must not do those sorts of things. You could have fallen and gotten hurt. Now I really must go. I'm sure if you yell and bang on that door loud enough, someone will let you in**,"

Izuku feeling he might lose his chance again to ask the question he has always wanted to know the answer to, hurriedly asks his question with a small amount of desperation and hope in his voice, "WAIT! Can I be a hero with a villain's quirk!"

This got All-Might to stop dead in his tracks. Inadvertently, he stopped right as he was maxing out the time in hero form for the day, and it showed as he was shrouded in a cloud of smoke. Slowly the cloud dispersed with the slow blowing wind showing his true form to Izuku. "W-What happened. Where did All-Might go?" he asked, unsure of what to make of the gaunt-looking man in front of him.

"It's me kid, I'm All-Might. You see this scar on my stomach? I got this from a fight with a villain that wasn't ever let known to the public," he stated, lifting up his shirt to show the horrible red X shaped scar beneath it. "I can only do 3 hours a day as the big guy you see and hear about on the news. This body, the other 21 hours of the day, is the real me," Sadly, looking down to avoid the confused and sad face of the young man in front of him, he continues. "Young Midoriya, to answer your question. There is no such thing as a villain's quirk. May I inquire as to why you asked that question? Surely you are a smart boy that can realize this."

Midoriya stays silent, still taking in the news of All-Might's different forms and the injury he acquired fighting a villain. Steeling his resolve, he responds to All-Might, "I've been bullied for having a "villain's quirk"," Forming air quotes with his fingers. "Personally, I don't think I have a villains quirk, but I see how it can give off the notion of being a morally wrong quirk," He pauses, waiting for All-Might to start talking once again.

"Young Midoriya. It doesn't matter what your quirk is. Whether you use it for good or bad is up to you. Nothing is inherently evil, it is nurtured to be good or bad, never born that way. May I ask what your quirk is?" He lets the question hang in the air as he waits for Izuku to respond to him.

Looking at his hand while raising it into the air and squeezing it, he says, "My quirk is the ability to copy other's quirks. And if I wanted to, I can _take_ others quirks away from them,"

All-Might raises his eyebrows at the first part and how it copies quirks of others. When he hears the second ability of the young man's quirk, he instantly recalls the pain that he feels every day thanks to the man that drilled into his stomach with his amalgamation of quirks. The man with the same ability to steal quirks. All-For-One.

Coming back to the present and trying to find a response to Midoriya, he says, "While at first glance, taking away someone's quirk can be seen as evil, it is up to you to figure out what you want to do with your quirk," Smiling at the young teen standing in front of him, he continues, "I don't know about you, but you don't seem like the kind of kid to go out and cause trouble for heroes like me hahaha," He chuckles lightly.

"No, sir. I want to be a hero as great as you are. Able to smile through the fear and to spread positivity and hope amongst everyone who needs a hero. Everyone who can't protect themselves. I want to be there for them," He says, smiling up at the pro hero.

All-Might smiles at the young man. "**That's an admirable aspiration you have there. I look forward to seeing you rise among the ranks young Midoriya**,"

***BoOm BoOOM* **

They were both interrupted from there conversation as a series of explosions echoed around the city. All-Might felt for his pockets to make sure he still had the villain he had captured. Finding nothing in his pocket, All-Might felt what was left of his stomach do a flip.

"That must be the villain I captured," All-Might stated, looking worried as he runs down the stairs of the building to get to where the villain was, hoping heroes over there could apprehend the gross monstrosity.

Izuku, feeling guilty for causing All-Might to drop the villain, starts following him down the stairs down to the empty lobby and shouts. "I'm sorry, All-Might. I didn't mean to cause you to lose the villain!"

All-Might looks at him as he replies. "No need for that my boy. Let's just hope other heroes can apprehend him before he causes too much harm," They continue running through the lobby onto the street. They were close to where the commotion was going on, and as they rounded the next corner, they find where the action was taking place.

Making their way to the front of the line of people, they see what was happening. The sludge villain had managed to escape from the bottle he was trapped in. Not only that, but he had himself wrapped around a hostage, keeping everyone from getting near him. Trying to do what he had tried with Izuku. Staring in horror at the kid that the villain had in his grasp, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't daydreaming. There in the alleyway, wrapped with the sludge of the villain's quirk, stood Bakugo Katsuki. His bully, eyes uncharacteristically full of fear.

Not being able to stand seeing his tormentor/friend being hurt and used as a puppet while the heroes stood by and did nothing, he jumped over the barrier and barreled straight through to Bakugo to help him get free. Taking his backpack off and throwing it, spraying all his supplies against the villain's eyes, he manages to get close enough to see that he was able to get Bakugo a breath of air.

"Deku! What the hell do you think you're doing! Get the fuck out of here!" Bakugo states, feeling an unsurpassable amount of fury for Deku thinking he can be a hero and save him.

"Sorry Bakugo, but that's not what a hero would do," Grabbing onto Bakugo's hand and applying one of the strength quirks he had copied, he started to pull Bakugo out trying to free him. "I saw the look in your eyes. You were just screaming for help. I couldn't just leave you,"

All while this was happening, All-Might was watching Midoriya with fascination and amazement. 'Him. He…he's the one. There couldn't be anyone more perfect for my successor.' Quickly transforming into his muscle form, surpassing his maximum amount of time for the day, he thinks, '**If young Midoriya can go out there without thinking, then it should be no problem for me to follow him. Heh, look at me, slow to act behind young Midoriya**.'

"**Well, hello there, villain. Remember me? Who am I to let a citizen do a hero's job? I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here young ones, but I'll clean up what I left behind. MISSOURI SMAASSHHHH**!"

...

The aftermath of the sludge villain incident was nothing too special. Izuku got chewed out for acting without a license, but with no visible quirk usage, they couldn't charge him for anything, so they let him go. Before Izuku left though he got autographs of the three pro heroes that chewed him out: Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and Death Arms. He also managed to shake Kamui Woods' hands, whose gloves had burned off from the fire caused by Bakugo's explosions and was able to copy the man's quirk.

New quirk added to quirk inventory: Arbor.

Izuku takes note of the quirks name, to be able to fill out a page in one of his notebooks about this quirk later. 'I'm going to have to test out the limits of this quirk. I have to make sure that I'll be able to control it and progress towards my career as a hero,' he thinks to himself, after leaving the scene of the previous hostage situation.

Starting down the road towards his house, he is interrupted by a screaming mass of pure rage running up behind him.

"Stupid Deku! I didn't need your goddamn help! You were of no use just like always. You didn't save me at all, and the only reason you didn't die was because All-Might was there to save your sorry ass," he finishes breathing deeply, he turns around, not waiting for a reply and stomps on home with shoulders hunched and mumbling things like "stupid nerd" all the way.

Izuku looks at him with a sideways turn of the head. "Interesting," He states, resuming his trek home once again.

"**I am here**!" All-Might makes himself known from an alley in the street. "AHHHH!" Izuku screams, not expecting All-Might to pop up from an alleyway. "Oh, it's just you All-Might. You scared me."

"**Sorry young man. I didn't mean to startle you**," he states, transforming back into his smaller form. "I have a proposition for you, and I would like you to hear it," Looking to see Izuku staring at him questioningly, he continues while raising a hand and smiling, "I want you to become my successor. To inherit my power like those before me. What do you say young Midoriya? Will you take my power?"

"…WHAT?!"

...

Welp that's the first chapter. I don't think I did too bad. Iffy on some things, but hey. Lemme know what y'all think in the reviews. Honestly don't know if I want Izuku having OFA so uhhh….let me know what y'all think in the reviews about that. It might be that I don't have him accept it now, but maybe later or not at all. Who knows? I've got to get some stuff sorted out for the rest of this fic though, but I definitely am excited to write more of it.

Review plez and criticize me nicely. *blep*


	2. Be Your Successor?

Deku the Mimic

Chapter Two

Be Your Successor?

"Be my successor, young Midoriya. Accept this power of mine. The power of One-For-All," he says again, arm raised, hand cupped as if holding something in the palm of his hand.

"One-For-All?" Izuku asks, intrigued by what All-Might was asking him. He starts again, "You want me to be your successor? To be the next holder of your power…One-For-All?"

"Yes, my boy. Will you accept this mantle? Along with your own quirk, you would truly be a force to reckon with. No doubt you would become one of the mightiest heroes to walk this Earth," All-Might says, looking at the boy expectantly, patiently waiting for an answer.

Izuku stands there thinking about what he should do. All-Might had just asked HIM to be his successor. That alone was truly an honor. Not only that, but he also offered him his quirk: One-For-All. He should be jumping up and down, accepting the offer immediately, and maybe he would have in another life. Perhaps, if he were quirkless, he would jump at the chance. He already has a quirk though, a pretty powerful one at that. Coming to a resolution, he gave his answer to All-Might.

"I…I am honored that you would give me this opportunity. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down, All-Might. I already have a quirk of my own, moral or not, I feel like I can do some good with it," he says, staring at his hand smiling. "I want to prove the people who told me that I can't be a hero wrong. If you can't find someone else to give your quirk to, then I will gladly take it. But I want to prove myself to everyone first," he finishes staring back at All-Might.

All-Might seeing the resolve in the boy's eyes only thinks, 'I was right in choosing him to be my successor.'

"Well, young Midoriya. I can't say that I'm pleased to hear that, but I can certainly agree with your reasoning. Very well! I shall look for someone else to be my successor, but I will hold you to your word, my boy. If I can't find someone within a year, I shall come back to you with the same request," All-Might says, a little dejected that Izuku had denied him his request, but he can't help but feel proud of the boy. "Though I still have one more question for you young Midoriya,"

Izuku, straightening up at being addressed once again, listens. "Will you let me train you to strengthen your body up to be able to handle One-For-All if the time comes. It is better to be prepared for it just in case, so we won't have to train your body and take more time than necessary. What once was a beautiful, sandy beach, is now a waste-filled lot with trash and toxic debris along its seashore. And I want _you_ to clean it up," All-Might finishes with a slightly grossed out expression on his face.

Looking down at his skinny, somewhat lean body, Izuku thinks, 'Well it wouldn't hurt to put on some more muscle if I'm going to become a hero. I definitely could use it, and I'm going to have to train anyways,'

Looking back up to All-Might with a slight smile he says, "Sure. I could use the training. Especially if it's coming from the number one hero himself,"

"Great to hear, young man! Now, give me your contact information so I can text you when we'll start the training," he says, pulling out his phone to input Izuku's information.

"Here," Izuku replies, giving All-Might a small slip of paper he had finished writing his number on, "How long should it take to clear the beach? There shouldn't be that much trash on it, right?"

"Hahaha," chuckles All-Might to himself. "Oh, young Midoriya, you don't know what you just got yourself into,"

Izuku, not liking the glint in the hero's eyes, raises an eyebrow at the hero's antics. However, before he could voice any questions he might have had, All-Might starts, "Well young Midoriya, I've got to get going. I'll be in touch!" Then right as he finishes, he buffs up into his muscle form and hops away hurriedly.

'Huh I guess he has a few minutes left of his power for the day,'

Staring after All-Might jumping away until he couldn't be seen, he notices a familiar slip of paper falling from where All-Might jumped.

"Ah, my phone number…maybe it wasn't me that caused him to drop the villain," he says, slowly shaking his head. "Well, hopefully, he can find me," he finishes, turning around to head home.

Starting to jog home as he had kept his mother waiting with no message or call for quite some time, Izuku shoots a quick text to his Mom, telling her he would be home soon. He starts to think over his day and how strange it had been. First, he gets attacked by a villain, then saved by All-Might, hopping along for a joy ride on the pro hero, and then learning that he had been hurt and now had a time limit for his heroing. It was a lot to take in. He also had to save Bakugo from the villain All-Might had dropped, caused by Izuku hopping on him or All-Might sucking at holding onto things, it was up for debate. Apparently, Bakugo had to be the center of attention, either bullying people for being inferior to him or getting attacked by a villain. I guess any attention is good to him. Bakugo also caused more damage than the sludge villain did when he was popping off his quirk everywhere, thinking it would help get himself out of his predicament with the villain. It didn't.

Thinking back on that, it's kind of funny that Bakugo caused more damage than the villain but still ended up getting praised by the heroes. 'Screwed up society and their bias towards powerful quirks. Whatever,' he thinks.

Then being offered by All-Might to become his successor and gain his quirk had been a whole new type of surprise. Never would he have thought that All-Might would ask him to become his successor. He couldn't be happier with how things had turned out for the day. Soon he would be training with All-Might to help get him ready to start his first steps in becoming a hero.

He had just arrived at his home and goes up the stairs to enter the door to his apartment. Walking into the small living room, Izuku quickly says hello to his mom, apologizes to her for being late, saying that he had gotten caught up in the commotion of a villain hostage situation. Promising her he was fine and was behind the line with the police the whole time he was there, he wishes her goodnight before kissing her on the cheek and heads towards the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, setting his bag down and stripping down to his underwear, he looks in the mirror at his small lean physique. While he would admit he wasn't the most buff, he wasn't completely hopeless in the muscle department either. He had to be able to handle his strength multiplier quirks somehow, or else he would have broken his body a while ago. He had some definition all over his body, it just wasn't very noticeable. Especially because of his baggy clothing he has. It's not his fault the school had given him the wrong size clothes.

"I guess working on cleaning up the beach with All-Might training me won't be too bad of a thing to do while preparing for U.A.," he says, smirking, shooting finger guns at himself in the mirror.

Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth before hopping into bed, he proceeds to pull the covers to his chest and plug in his phone to its charger and putting some music on he slowly falls asleep, waiting to see what tomorrow has in store for him.

'One step closer to my dream,' his last thought before succumbing to the temptress of sleep.

*Page Break*

The next day being Saturday, Izuku woke up to the shaking of his mother. He woke up, yawning, wiping the tears from his eyes he hears his mother speak.

"Izuku, hun, there is a blond man at the door asking for you. He said he met you yesterday and needs to speak with you. Something about training?"

Quickly waking up, recognizing that All-Might is now at his front door, he launches from his bed and scrambles into a shirt and pants. Basically running down the hallway to the front door, he stops, takes a deep breath, and steps outside.

Looking to his left, he sees All-Might outside sitting on his haunches scrolling down his phone in his contacts. Izuku laughs in amusement. Guessing that All-Might is looking for his contact that he never put in his phone.

"Hey, All-Might. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. By the way, how did you find my house?" Izuku says, seeing the pro slowly stand up.

"Ah, young Midoriya. My real name is Toshinori Yagi, so call me that in this form. And I found your house because of some connections of mine in the police force. I uhhh…seemed to have misplaced your phone number yesterday. Haha," he chuckles lightly, rubbing the back of his head looking slightly ashamed for losing the sheet of paper.

"No problem Yagi-san. Was there something you needed? I'm assuming you didn't show up unannounced for no reason," Izuku says, looking at All-Might expecting him to have an important reason for showing up at his doorstep.

"Yes, I do. Training was supposed to start today at 7, but not having your contact I decided to postpone it. I wanted to tell you that I want you to meet me at the beach tomorrow at 7 A.M. in order to get to training as soon as possible. Also," he says, handing Izuku his phone, "if you could put your number directly in, perhaps I won't lose it this time heh," he finishes, blushing slightly.

Quickly inputting his phone number in All-Might's phone and taking a silly contact photo with his tongue out in a "blep" fashion and his right eye closed, Izuku hands All-Might back his phone, noticing the slightly judgmental gaze of his pose for the picture.

"Hey, don't judge me, I just woke up," Izuku gives a weak explanation. It's true though, he hadn't had his cup of coffee for the day yet. He's silly without his grownup drink.

"Very well young Midoriya. I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning," he says, taking his leave towards a bluish-grey truck. Izuku watches as All-Might leaves down the street, almost hitting a jay-walker on his way down it, yelling at him as he narrowly misses the guy. Walking back into his small apartment, Izuku grins at the irony, 'What the hell?'

*Page Break*

Like they had confirmed with each other the previous day, they both me together at Dagobah Beach. Just like All-Might had said, the beach was covered in garbage and toxic waste. Toasters, ovens, fridges, and whatever else you can think of was probably here, somewhere.

They got to work right away. Izuku focused on the loose things that were scattered about the beach. Things like the toasters and things that weren't cluttered up with everything else. Staying away from all the tangled mess of a "beach" was what he was sticking to for now. He would focus on the bigger mountains of trash later.

And that he did. As the months went by, Izuku started to get more into the mountains of trash that now more resembled mounds of trash, instead of the monstrosity they once were. Before he knew it, eight months had passed, and he was able to get all the trash that had piled up on the beach, off it. He had finished two months before the entrance exam, and he couldn't be happier.

Looking down from his throne atop the pile of trash he just finished loading off the beach, he sees all the muscle he put on. "Wow, I gained that much muscle?" he says, eyes wide at the six-pack on his torso, and the new muscles on his arms and legs.

*PHWWWWWHHHT-PHWOOOOOOH*

He hears a loud wolf whistle from behind him. He turns around to see a couple of girls his age looking up at him. "Hey, hot stuff. Looking good!" The blonde one says to the now, slightly blushing teen. Girls never really talked to him, so he didn't really know what to say to that.

He simply waved at them as they walked off, the girls giving him a flirtatious wink at him before leaving.

"**Well, hot damn young Midoriya. You finished the beach, and in 8 months no less!" **All-Might makes his presence known to Izuku, appearing suddenly at his side.

"Ah! All-Might, when did you get here? And how long have you been here for?" he looks at the mass of muscle nervously.

"**Oh, you know, since you were flirting with those girls that were walking past here**," All-Might states in a nonchalant manner. Smirking at Izuku with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh uh, well yeah, sure, whatever," Izuku says shrugging off the teasing off the older man. Clapping his hands against his cheek, trying to get rid of the small blush leftover from the two girls.

'They were pretty cute' he thinks, trying not to imagine them in their running clothes with the tight pants and sports b-, "No. I'm not a pervert, calm down Izuku, bad thoughts." he says, shaking his head.

"**What was that young Midoriya**?"

"Nothing, All-Might. But, hey, I finished cleaning up the beach, if you didn't notice. I have to admit, it looks pretty damn good." He says, looking approvingly at his work. The beach now looked as though it never had an ounce of trash on it.

"**Yes, young man. You did it, and you should be proud. What do you plan to do with the rest of the time you have before the entrance exams**?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. Maybe I'll enroll in a dojo to get some formal training in martial arts. I don't really have a set fighting style. I'll have to definitely take into account my quirks that I have acquired and try to form a style based on that as well. Not only that, but I'll have to train my quirks because I haven't really been paying attention to them at all as I've been focusing on clearing the beach," he mutters as he thinks of all the things he needs to work on before the exam.

"Not only that, but I have to-," before Izuku could finish his mutterings, he was met with a karate chop to his head from an All-Might who was shaking his head slightly. "Ah. Sorry, All-Might. I've managed to control most of my mutterings, but if I get really worked up about something then sometimes, they just slip out,"

"**No worries. I got most of what you were saying though. Anyways, I wanted to let you know today I have a meeting with a friend of mine today in regard to a potential future holder of One-For-All. My search for a successor has come up with little progress. So, I hope that today's meeting shall be the last of the search."** All-Might states, looking slightly miffed. He hadn't had much success in finding someone to take his power, so he hoped today would be the last he would have to search for.

"Okay, All-Might. I hope you find the successor you are looking for," Izuku says, giving him a grin.

"**I already have young man, I already have**," he whispers to himself with a sad smile, looking at Izuku as he turns to look at the ocean.

"**Well I should be going young Midoriya. I shall see you soon**,"

With that, All-Might took off, jumping towards the inner city.

"Dope. I wonder if I'll be able to do that someday," Izuku ponders, watching all might hop away. "Probably. Welp, guess I should go find a dojo and start studying for the exam. Though, the non-practical part shouldn't be too hard with my as long as I go over everything that the mock test covered,"

Izuku turns and starts to head home, preparing for the next two months of training in a martial arts style and studying for the non-practical part of the exam. 'Fun stuff' he thinks sarcastically, 'I wonder what Bakugo's been up to recently.'

*Page Break*

"STUPID FUCKIN DEKU ARRGHHHH!" Bakugo exclaims, repetitively hitting the punching bag in his room with a picture of Izuku on it.

*page break*

"Oh well, doesn't matter anyway," he says, walking into the street towards his house. Pulling out his phone, he starts to look up different forms of martial arts and exercises he could do to start training.

'Maybe I don't have to go to a dojo after all. I can just look up videos online. Everything is accessible online nowadays, I might as well take advantage of it,'

Then, he began his two-month journey of studying and training, to get ready for the next step in his hero career. Being accepted into U.A.

* * *

Hope the chapter was good! Real quick. How is the spacing? Is it too hard to read? Are the words to close together? Let me know with a pm or in the reviews along with your original reviews you would post. Would be a lot of help. See ya next time, thanks!


	3. The Entrance Exam

Deku the Mimic

Chapter 3

The Entrance Exam

You know the usual.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Big-Might Talking"

A month had passed since Izuku finished cleaning up the beach that All-Might had started him on. He picked up on a few fighting styles, not really keeping track of the names of the specific styles since he was forming his own. He settled on making a name for his mixed style at a later date when he could bother coming up with a name.

Over the course of the month, he looked in a couple of places to do his research on learning how to fight. One of those places ended up being a bookstore not too far from his own house. During one of the trips to the bookstore, he was able to meet a nice young woman that happened to be there the same day he was visiting. A very intelligent, kind, and smart young woman who was going to be attending the same school he was applying for.

Looking back on how he had met her, he couldn't help but smile with a faint blush on his face.

*flashback*

A couple of weeks after fishing up with the beach, Izuku was starting to practice the forms of martial arts and the katas for the specific styles he had found online. Watching videos of the specific forms helped him to start forming his own, a style in which he wanted to have a strong defense that focused on counter-attacks but was flexible enough so he could change it at a moment's notice. Seeing on how he wasn't a big muscled brute, he figured he would focus on speed and maneuverability as that was what he was built for. Depending on which quirks he would be using, and if he picked up new ones, his style could always change to adapt to his new abilities.

Having come out to the beach to begin practicing the katas of the forms, he practiced and practiced, making sure he flowed through them smooth as water like he had seen so many times before when looking at the videos online.

Deciding to end it there for the day after practicing for a few hours, Izuku packed up all the study material on the katas he had brought with him.

Deciding to go to the nearest book store for no other reason then to find some interesting material to read or maybe another book on martial arts, he starts to head to the one nearest his home.

After six minutes, he rounded the corner of the bookstore and after holding the door open for a couple of elderly people exiting the store, he enters with a chime from the bell above the door.

"Welcome, look around and I'll be here when you're ready to check out," the shop keeper said to him as she went back to busying herself behind the front counter.

Izuku gives her a quick nod before looking around the small book store. Walking towards the martial arts section of the store he starts looking for anything that could help round out his mixed style of fighting that he's been trying to put together.

Picking up a book named, "Defense and Counterattacks for Dummies" with a picture of a man propped in a martial arts stance on the front cover, he opens it up and starts flipping through it. Noticing the vivid details in how to perform certain defensive maneuvers and how to make the most of when an opponent is open for a counterattack, he figures this is as good a book as it could get. Still looking over the book, he never noticed he had wandered into the science section of the store while he was reading over the book. He didn't notice until he had walked right into a young woman that was doing the exact same thing as him, reading while walking.

"Ahh!"

"Woah!"

Both teens yelled as they bumped into each other. The taller of the two falling on top of the shorter one.

'Well, I didn't see that coming. What the hell is on top of me? Feels really soft,' Izuku thinks.

'What did I just bump into? It felt like a brick wall. What's this? It feels so firm," Momo thinks alongside Izuku. Slowly opening her eyes, she realizes what she was on top of and what she was grabbing on to. Blushing up a storm, she takes her hands off his arm and chest, bringing them to her own.

'He is so muscular. Oh my…"

"I'm very sorry about that, Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. I would help you up, but it seems like I'm the one stuck here," Izuku says, blushing lightly with a teasing smile on his face as he continues to lie on the floor underneath the young woman.

Realizing her current position, Momo quickly hops off him.

"No, no. It is quite alright. I also was not watching where I was going. I apologize for running into you and knocking you over." she says with a slight bow. Still blushing after she inadvertently felt him up when she fell on top of him.

'He's quite fetching,' she thinks after getting a good look at him. Still laying on the floor, she notices his fluffy and soft looking hair, his loose sleeveless shirt and gym shorts that fit snuggly against his upper and lower body respectively.

Standing up and dusting off the back end of his shorts, he meets her eyes causing her to forget how to breathe for a second. 'My God. His eyes are beautiful,' Momo thinks to herself. Admitting that she could easily get lost in them with just a glance.

"Again, sorry about that. My name's Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you," he says, bowing down in apology.

Straightening back up, he takes her person in. She was wearing a grey blouse that made her onyx eyes more noticeable and a white skirt that ended just above her knees. Eyes traveling back towards her face, he notices she is…very well endowed, with smooth porcelain skin and long black hair that ended in pony-tail, and a lock of hair flowing directly over her right eye.

"No worries Midoriya-san. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. A pleasure," she says bowing again, blush fading.

"Say, Miss Yaoyorozu," he says, picking up the two's books they were reading before they collided. "How about we head across the street for a cup of tea or coffee. My treat. Think of it as an apology for bumping into you and interrupting your reading of…." he looks at the book, "Human physiology and bodily functions," he says with a raised eyebrow.

'Wow,' he thinks. 'Smart and beautiful?'

Looking back up from the book he picked up, he sees her blushing madly again.

"I-I uh…s-said that out loud, didn't I?" he asks blushing, with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yes, you did. I'd be happy to take you up on your offer of tea, though, Midoriya-san," Momo says as she poised herself. Still hosting a small blush on her face, she motions her hand forward, as if asking for the book in Izuku's hand.

Understanding what she was wanting, he handed her the book. Fingers brushing together slightly, he freezes.

New quirk added to quirk inventory.

Furrowing his brow, he decides to apologize to her later. It's not like he purposefully copied it after all. He's definitely going to have to ask about her quirk later on, though.

"Is everything alright Midoriya-san? Are you ready to leave?" Momo asks, taking the note of the troubled expression on his face.

"Yes. Let's get going," he says to her, face changing back into a cheerful expression.

…

Paying for their books, they both head over to the coffee shop across the street. Both ordering some tea, they sat together quietly. Waiting for the other to speak up.

"So Yaoyorozu-,"

"Midoriya-san-,"

They both say, accidentally interrupting one another.

"You go first," they say at the same time. Both stopping, they look at each other.

"Hehehe," Momo giggles to herself. 'He's so cute," she pauses and blushes at what she just thought.

"Oh no, you do it too," Izuku says, equally as red as Momo, looking anywhere but her.

'I said that out loud, ahhh!' she squealed in her head, trying to stay dignified in public like how she was raised.

Before the two could embarrass themselves any further to one another, the waitress returned with their cups of tea and a side dish of milk for each cup.

"Enjoy! Let me know if I can get you guys anything else!" she said walking away from the two.

They both hit it off from there. After getting over the few times of them speaking their minds by accident, they began to speak more smoothly, slow shifting over into what they wanted to do with their lives. This got them both into talking about what hero school they wanted to go to when they both said they wanted to be heroes.

"Yaoyorozu-san, what school do you want to go to? I plan on going to U.A. and getting into the hero course there," Izuku says, excited to be talking about the school where he hopes he is going to be spending the next three years at learning to become a hero.

"I'm actually going to U.A. I got in by…recommendations," she says hesitantly. Not looking at Izuku, as she glances to the side.

"Oh wow! You must be really amazing to be able to get in by recommendations. Passing the test for the recommendation students must have been really tough as well!" he exclaims, getting excited and grabbing one of his hero notebooks he brought along with him in his backpack.

"Can I ask what your quirk is? It must be as amazing as you are to be able to get into U.A.," Izuku praises her yet again, not noticing her blushing up a storm behind her cup of tea she was taking a sip from.

"W-well, I wouldn't say it's a-amazing. I can create anything I understand the atomic makeup of. I have to keep up to date with new materials and how they are formed at an atomic level to be able to use my quirk efficiently," Momo says, smiling at how Izuku was burning the pages writing down the new information. "How about you, Midoriya-san? You must have a good quirk, seeing as how you are applying to U.A.,"

"I…" he pauses, "Don't freak out or anything and try to keep this on the down-low, but I…I-can-copy-any-ones-quirk-as-long-as-I-touch-them," he rushes out, afraid of her reaction.

"Midoriya-san, I couldn't quite make out what you said. Could you say that again a little more clearly please?" she asks politely, leaning closer to him to hear a bit better.

"I…can copy the quirks of people that I touch…" he says as he looks at her, watching as her eyes widen slightly before returning to normal.

"I…see how you can be hesitant to share such a quirk," she says, taking another sip of the tea in front of her, "Though Midoriya-san, I don't see a problem with it. I think you will become an amazing hero with it," she says giving him a blinding smile.

Blushing slightly at her praise and her smile, he pours some milk into his tea and takes a large gulp.

"Would you mind telling me how it works? Such a quirk must be pretty hard to control."

Setting his tea back down, he looks at her before nodding his head.

"So basically, I copy quirks by skin contact. I can control which quirks I use one at a time, or I can combine them. Prolonged use of more than one quirk has some side effects though. Like headaches and nose bleeds. It's kind of like having an inventory in a video game, they are all lined up and I can re-arrange them however I like for convenience. I can access them all the same, so it doesn't really matter where they are in the inventory. I just think about using a specific quirk and I'm able to use it. The training that people have put into their quirks doesn't come with it though," he says, taking a deep breath after such a long explanation.

"Also," he says, getting out of his chair and diving into a low bow, "before I forget to tell you, I touched your hand in the book store and I accidentally copied your quirk. I sincerely apologize for doing so and I hope you can forgive me,"

Momo, watching Izuku as he holds his bow, starts to giggle softly, enough for Izuku to hear and look up towards Momo.

"It's…hehehe….It's quite alright. If you hadn't accidentally copied it, I would have let you at some point to absolve my curiousness on the matter. Also, having another quirk in your inventory would only help you. So, don't go troubling yourself over it," she finishes with a smile.

Looking at her watch, the young woman's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh my, I didn't realize how late it was. Izuku hearing this checks the time as well. _8 p.m. _Wow it really had gotten late.

"I suppose it's time to head out, don't you agree Yaoyorozu-san?"

"Yes, it would appear to be so Midoriya-san," she says, packing up her things, about to pull out her wallet.

Izuku being the gentleman he is goes inside and pays for the tea the two had. Walking back out he notices Momo fiddling with her wallet.

"No worries, Yaoyorozu-san. All taken care of," he says, smiling, picking up his backpack after placing his book back inside.

"I'll pay for next time then," she says, giving him a pointed look. "Thank you," she quickly adds.

"Ah, a next time? I can't wait, then. May I walk you home?" he asks, face breaking out into a wide smile.

Turning around before he could catch a glimpse of her face, she responds, "I suppose I wouldn't mind that. I don't live too far from here: only about an eight-minute walk from here to my house," she says smiling. "Shall we go then?" she asks, starting to walk with him jogging to catch up.

*Skip the eight-minute walk*

"Thank you for walking me home Midoriya-san. I had an enjoyable evening," she says with a short bow and a smile.

"No problem. Thank you as well. First time in a while I've spent some free time with a friend. I hope to see more of you Yaoyorozu-san. I hope you have a good night," he says with a bow, turning around to walk home as he sees Momo start to do the same.

Stopping at the gate she turns around and watches Izuku walk away. 'Ah! I almost forgot!' she thinks.

"Wait! I forgot to give you something," she yells out, running up to him.

Izuku turns around, watching Momo run up to him pulling out her phone.

"Give me your phone," she says quickly. Not really seeing a reason why not to, he pulls it out and hands it to her. Typing her phone number into his phone and sending herself a text, she gives the phone back to Izuku.

"Alright, here. Now you have my phone number. Text me when you get back home safe. We'll have to do this again sometime," she says to him with a large smile adorning her face. "Thanks for the relaxing day out Midoriya-kun. It was rather enjoyable," she says, adding -kun to the end of Izuku's name with a bit of a blush.

Turning around, she dashes back to the gate with a yell of, "Goodnight, Midoriya-kun,"

Waving at her, he turns around thinking, "Wow, that smile…" blushing while making his way back to his house.

After a ten-minute walk back to his house, to which he is pleased to know he lives so close to her, he hops into bed after saying hi to his mom and apologizing for getting back so late.

Pulling up his phone, he texts the number that Momo had put into his phone.

_Hey, I got home safe. I hope you walked all the way up your driveway without a problem. hehe_

Waiting for a response while smiling to himself at how witty that was, he felt his phone buzz in his hands after about ten seconds.

_I'm glad. And no, I got sprayed by the sprinklers as soon as I got home! I was dripping wet as soon as I walked inside. Very uncomfortable experience might I add._

Chuckling at her expense, they text back and forth for a little while before finally calling it a night.

Preparing for the next day, he sets his phone down and falls asleep. Hoping that the month and a half would go by quickly.

*end flashback*

Sighing wistfully at the memory, he collected himself.

They had paired up together a couple more times since then and they had become closer over the time. She helped him learn how to use her quirk so he could become better as a future hero and he swore to her that he would help her on how to improve using it should he get to her level of mastery. They both spent most of their time talking to each other over the phone or text, while Izuku trained for the practical.

The month and a half had flown by in no time at all. With the distraction of Momo and her helping him get ready for the school part of the exam, Izuku now found himself in front of the giant gates of U.A.

"Woah…" Izuku says, staring at the school.

After all this time, he was finally making his way to becoming a pro hero, just like All-Might. Taking a deep breath, he starts walking towards the large buildings of the school, only to be stopped, by a large pair of hands wrapping around him and lifting him into the air.

Feeling himself come to a stop, Izuku opens his eyes quickly to take in his surroundings.

"All-Might!" he says, watching as the large man slowly steps away from him. "W-What are you doing here and why did you grab me? I've got my test to take. I don't have much time before it begins!" he says worriedly. Not wanting to miss out on his chance to get into the hero school.

"Young Midoriya, I'm sorry I suddenly showed up and swept you away, but I wanted to give you something before you take your test," he says, pulling out a small container that appeared to be a bento box.

"A bento? I guess I didn't really bring anything to eat for after the exam, but I-," he says, before being cut off by a large hand covering his mouth.

"No, young man. I made this for you so that you can eat it before the exam. I won't take "no" for an answer. Now quickly, young man, eat up. I also have someplace to be while you take the test," he says, quickly wiping a few beads of sweat from across his brow.

"Ok, I guess. You're acting weird All-Might, but I don't have time for this," Izuku says, grabbing the bento and preparing to walk away back towards the front of the school. "I have a test to take, I'll be sure to eat this before the practical to keep my strength up. Thanks, All-Might!" he thanks the man before turning around the corner.

All-Might, taking a glance where Midoriya once was, turns around and takes a large leap to the nearest entrance, preparing to watch the examinees take the exam.

…

Finishing up the written exam and the sandwich All-Might had packed him, he quickly heads over to the men's changing room and changes into his gym clothes. Proceeding to the auditorium where everyone was supposed to meet up so they could go over the details of the practical exam, he sits down in the assigned seat according to the card he was given when he finished the written exam.

"Tch, nerd. What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I said I was the only one that was going to get into this school!" he growls at Izuku. Only to be angered further when Izuku turned away from him after he finished talking. "Me, me, me. Blah, blah, blah," Bakugo continues, ranting about something at the green-haired teen.

Paying no mind towards the blonde, he starts looking around and notices almost all the seats were filled up, with the exceptions of those who were still yet to arrive. In only a few minutes the presentation would begin, and they would go over how the practical would work.

After the remaining examinees filtered into the large room, the lights dimmed and the large screen in front of them lit up with the logo 'U.A.' across it.

"HOW'S IT GOING Y'ALL?! ARE YOU READY TO GET THIS TEST STARTED?!" Present Mic yells across to all the examinees, only to be met with silence.

'I guess no one is excited to see Present Mic,' Izuku thinks, barely able to keep in his scream of "YEAH!" after noticing no one else was replying the blonde hero.

"ALL RIGHT COOL!" Toning it down, he continues. "Well, I guess you are all ready to get started with how serious you all are! Now, in the practical, you'll have "villains" to take down with your quirks. There are three "villain" types that you will encounter out there. Each number indicates the level of difficulty and amount of points. For example, the three-pointer will be the hardest robot to fight, while the one-pointer is much tamer in comparison," he finishes with a flourish of his hands.

Izuku, realizing what was being asked of them, starts muttering to himself, "Ah I see. So, in simple terms, we'll have to defeat the robots to gain points. I'll have to come up with a plan and figure out what quirks and combinations will be most effective when dealing with them. And, from what I can tell, they keep people who are acquainted with each other separate in different battle centers,"

'While I do want to keep my quirk hidden, it's not like everyone is going to focus on me. If they do...well, screw it, everyone is going to find out eventually when I become a pro hero,' Izuku thinks, having full faith that he'll pass this exam and be accepted.

"Excuse me! It says here on the handout that there is to be a fourth robot in the exam. If this is an error, then it is shameful on U.A.'s part. This is a top-tier hero academy, and those of us here have come to be taught into being model heroes! Also!" the blue-haired student who had spoken up turned around. "You there! Stop your incessant mumbling! You are being a distraction," he finishes with a stern glare, staring up at the green, curly haired examinee.

Izuku looks at the teen a few rows in front of him.

~sssstarrreeeeeee~

A simple stare, not even a blink, is all the glasses-wearing teen receives as a response. Slightly unnerved, he returns to looking forward to Present Mic expectantly.

"Examinee 7111, I was just about to get to that. The last "villain" is more of a roadblock. It is worth 0 points and is meant to get in the way. So don't worry about fighting it as it won't earn you anything in the long run," Present Mic finishes explaining to the examinees.

"I see, thank you! I apologize for the interruption," the blued-haired teen says, giving a quick glance back at Izuku he sits down without another word.

"ALRIGHTY! Everyone, head to your designated battle centers that are on your cards. Good luck out there! I'll leave you with a couple of parting words. PLUS ULTRAAAA!" the loud hero exclaims as the examinees start walking out, with the words "Plus Ultra!" appearing behind him on the large screen.

…

Arriving at his assigned battle center, Izuku takes note of some of the people there. There was the glasses-wearing teen running in place, who had tried to call him out in front of the audience for mumbling to himself. There was also a chestnut-haired girl who he had glanced at when walking past the school entrance. She looked as though she was trying to stay calm if her pacing back and forth and shaking her head was any indication.

Not really recognizing anyone else he decided to plan for how he was going to take down villains.

'So, the one-pointers are obviously the easiest to combat, but we only have ten minutes to take down as many robots as we can. With that time constraint, it would be the best choice to focus on any three-pointers that come my way. I'm assuming they will be more of a problem to deal with since they have the highest point value. Depending on the difficulty of the three-pointers, I'll change my course of action once I face one. Of course, they aren't the only ones that are going to appear, so I'll have to move around the field quick to make most of how many robots I find,' he thinks, before settling in a stance. Ready to enter the gates at the drop of a hat.

Deciding he was going to focus on quick take-downs to make most of the robots that were on the field, he waits for the starting call from the horns located on the side of the giant gate in front of him.

Izuku barely heard the gates open and the call of, "Start!" from Present Mic, as he dashed from the opening of the gate to the city beyond the walls.

Sticking to the middle of the gate, Izuku saw a group of robots in front of him. A three-pointer, two one-pointers, and one two-pointer was blocking his path.

Coming to pause in front of them, he quickly dashing behind them as they start rolling towards him to attack. Izuku knocks the two one-pointers down with two well-placed blasts to each of their back-control panels via Bakugo's, now also Izuku's, explosion quirk.

Turning around after destroying the two one-pointers he starts on the next two-pointer with a strength augmented kick to its side. Sending it careening into the nearest building.

Focusing on the last robot, the three-pointer, he hops into the air and brings a strong kick down on top of the robot's head. Obliterating its head, causing it to malfunction and follow its fellow robot into the building that Izuku had sent it into.

'Looks like even the three-pointers aren't that much of a challenge. Poor placement of the camera and wiring if all it takes is for its head to be taken off,' Izuku thinks, evaluating the robots and their overall difficulty.

Continuing his path of destruction, he notices that there are a noticeable number of villains also hiding in the villains. Going back and forth between the buildings and the streets, he continues to destroy any robots he comes across, occasionally saving someone that wasn't paying attention from a robot that would come up behind them.

"Ah…hah," he breathes, coming to a standstill after saving another examinee from being smacked to the ground by a two-pointer from behind.

"Thanks! I turned around and it was suddenly there," the girl he faintly remembered seeing earlier thanked him, before running off further into the city to find more villains.

Looking down at his watch Izuku notices that 8 minutes have passed since the start of the practical.

***BRRRRIIIIIIINNGGGGGGG***

An alarm sounded around the city before it started shaking.

A shadow fell over him as he started to look up to what was blocking out the sun.

"Oh…crap," he says, looking up at the gigantic one-pointer that stood over the city, casting its shadow over most of buildings and streets.

'I've got about 45 points, no need to really go wasting time. I should go into some buildings and see if there are any leftover that people missed,' he says, quickly turning around, preparing to jump away from the approaching zero-pointer.

"Ahhh! Ow…" he hears, stopping in his tracks while looking over his shoulder. Laying there with a ton of cement trapping girl, was the girl he had just recently saved.

'I won't be able to get to her in time. Even if I could get there, I wouldn't be able to get away while carrying her extra weight with me. Shit!' Izuku thinks, not aware that the robot was almost on top of them both. 'I have to do it. I don't have any other choice. Explosion won't be able to take down that monstrosity of a robot. Hopefully I can survive the fall and won't be completely dehydrated afterward,' He thinks, quickly preparing the quirks he needed.

Preparing his legs for the strain he was about to put on them, he forces the 2 strength quirks he has into them. Jumping up as high as he could, he started to use Explosion to help control his trajectory towards the robot. Once he was close enough, he prepared Arbor - the quirk he had copied from Kamui Woods. Putting his hands together, he starts to form a large wooden ball in front of him. Slowly, he transformed it so it would become much longer and have a sharper point to pierce the robot through its core.

Keeping his momentum from the explosions he used to get to the robot, he continues on towards the robot to pierce its core, hoping it would be enough to take the thing down. He was already bleeding from his nose from the continual use of quirks, so he needed this to work.

After coming to a stop with the spike inside the robot, he disconnected himself from the large wooden spike and starts to fall, staring up at the robot as it starts to fall back against the buildings.

'At least…I was able to save her….before it could go any further.' Izuku thinks, before unconsciousness quickly consumed him.

…

Just barely able to get the large chunk of cement that had found its way on top of her off, Ochako looks up to where the robot was, only to find that said robot was falling back to where it came from and a person was falling towards the ground.

"Oh my God!" she yelled.

Quickly coming to the decision that she would rather puke than have someone go splat in front of her, she taps the chunk of cement that was on top of her only moments ago and heads up about 10 feet off the ground. Waiting for the person to get into reach, she tags him with her hand, activating her quirk.

Izuku comes to a stop right before he hits the ground and with the words, "Release," from the girl, he falls to the ground with a *THUD*.

Currently puking her guts out, she manages to make out that she saved the person who was falling after skewering the robot. 'He totally just killed that robot,' she thinks to herself, wiping the left-over vomit still on her mouth.

"Bleh, so gross," she says, shivering from the taste and texture of vomiting her breakfast back up. Looking over, she takes note of the guy that she kept from dying. 'He's really cute. Wait, where did that come from?' Ochako thinks to herself, blushing with her hands on her cheeks.

Walking over to him, she tries to get him to wake up. "Hey! Hey you. Wake up. You saved me again…" she says to the prone form of Izuku.

"Have some gummies," she hears from her left. Ochako looks, seeing an elderly lady making her way over to them. "Here dearie, have some gummies," the older lady says, handing her some Haribo gummy bears. (A/N: Not sponsored)

"I go by Recovery Girl, I'm the healer at this school, now what do we have here?" the old woman said, introducing herself while gesturing toward Izuku.

"He saved me. I don't know his name, but he was falling from the sky after hitting that big robot with something. Can you help him?" Ochako states, worry evident on her face and in her voice.

"Of course, of course." Recovery Girl says, bending down to place her lips on Izuku's forehead. A green glow covered Izuku before he started to stir slowly.

Opening his eyes, Izuku sees both of the people standing over him.

"Ughh, what happened?" he says, trying to remember what just happened and why he was so tired with a small headache starting to form.

"I just healed you up from the dangerous stunt you just pulled. It's a zero pointer for a reason youngling. You aren't supposed to try to defeat it," Recovery Girl says, giving Izuku a disapproving look.

"I see. Well, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. I couldn't let her be stepped on by it," he says, pointing at Ochako who was sporting a small blush on her face.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I was trying to get away, but a part of the building trapped me before I could get far," Ochako says, not too proud of how she got caught in the rubble so easily. "I'm Ochako by the way. Ochako Uraraka," she introduces herself, smiling.

"Izuku Midoriya," he says, smiling back at her.

"Alright you two, get going now. The exam has ended and you both are healthy. I hope to see you when school starts," Recovery Girl says, ushering the two towards the exit of the battle center.

Exiting the battle center grounds and walking to the front entrance of the school, Izuku looks at Ochako and says to her with a bow, "Well, it was nice to meet you Uraraka-san. I hope I'll see you when school starts, but right now I've got to get home to my mom. She's probably worried about me,"

"O-Oh. It was nice meetin' ya too Midoriya-kun. I'll see you later then. Be safe on your way home," Ochako says, making her way towards the train station.

"You as well!" he calls out to her before he turns around and starts heading home. 'I'm certain I met the minimum to pass, at the very least. I can't wait to tell Mom and Yaoyorozu-chan,' he thinks to himself, heading back to his house to tell his mother about his day and to call Momo and give her the good news. 'Things are looking up for me,' Izuku thinks to himself after arriving back home.

…

Sometime soon, I'll put Izuku going over a notebook with all the copied quirks he has. He keeps it safe in his room away from anyone who would want to harm his precious book. That's a lot of work and my brain power right now went into the first part of the story. I'm not entirely sure it melds well in the middle from the end of their meetup to the start of him at the gates. I got some buddies to help edit though so it should sound better now if they found a problem with it? Also, Izuku isn't getting OFA. Hope I faked y'all with that all might scene in the beginning. Sorry! He would be too op with it and it kinda saves me writing a bit.

(They said good to go 3) Hope you enjoyed. See you in the next one!


	4. Copied Quirks

Deku the Mimic

Chapter 4

Copied Quirks

You know the usual.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Big-Might Talking" **

_Texting / Written Text_

…

Waking up to the chirping of birds of his alarm, Izuku slowly opens his eyes and lazily reaches over to tap the "stop" button on his phone screen. Picking up his phone and unplugging it from its charger he quickly glances at the time and sees it's 9:31.

Going through the notifications displayed on his lock screen Izuku raises his eyebrows, surprised to find the name "Yaoyorozu Momo" shining brightly above the rest of his notifications.

'Wonder what Yaoyorozu-chan is up to right now,' he thinks offhandedly.

Unlocking his phone, he clicks the messages app and selects his conversation with Momo and reads over the text.

_Hey! What do you have planned for today? I know it's rude to invite one's self over, but I was curious about the quirks you have copied and also was wondering how you think you did in the entrance exam. Do you think we could meet up or could I perhaps come over? If it's not a bother of course._

Thinking over what he just read, he quickly types back his reply to her.

_Oh yeah. I didn't really have anything planned for today. I was probably just going to do my morning jog. I don't have much to do until I get my letter from U.A. so if you want to come over I don't have a problem at all. You are always welcomed over, never a bother. :)_

Smiling to himself, Izuku leans over the side of his bed after flipping the covers off of his lower body. Stretching his arms over his head and taking a large yawn he starts to his dresser, grabs a couple of items of clothing, and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get changed.

After getting changed and with a clean set of teeth, he throws his pajamas into the hamper as he walks into his bedroom. Izuku grabs his phone, checks to see if he has any new notifications, and puts it back in his pocket upon seeing he didn't have any.

'Might as well cook something up for myself while I wait for a reply. I'd rather wait for a reply from her before I begin my jog,"

Izuku heads to the kitchen seeing the usual note on the fridge from his mother on a different colored paper as usual. His mother liked to use different colored papers each time she made a note and then place it on the fridge with a magnet.

Turning on the stove and setting the dial between 4 and 5, he places a pan on top of the coils and goes back to the fridge to grab the note.

Moving the magnet off the teal paper, he grabs the paper and opens the fridge, grabbing the eggs and bacon with his other hand, he shuts the door behind him with his foot while he takes a look at the note.

_Hey sweetie, I took off for work again and I won't be back until later tonight. I have food in the fridge in the tupperware from last night's dinner. Don't be afraid to dig in. I'll grab something for myself from the cafeteria in the hospital. You have my phone number so don't be afraid to text or call me if you need anything. If you go out, let me know beforehand and be sure to lock the door after and stay safe. Have a good day, honey. _

'I love my Mom.' Izuku thinks before setting down the eggs and bacon on the counter next to the pan. He walks back to the fridge and places the paper on it again before going back to the stove to cook something for himself.

Hearing a ding and feeling a vibrate come from his pants he ignores it for a second before he arrives back at the oven and cracks a couple of eggs on the pan as well as laying on three strips of bacon.

Now that the eggs and bacon were cooking, Izuku takes the time to check his phone, hoping it was Momo.

Smiling to himself at seeing the familiar name on his screen yet again he unlocks his phone arriving at the conversation.

_Perfect! Okay, so I was thinking around 12. Would that work for you? _

Thinking about he agrees. 'It gives me enough time to eat and get in my run for the morning as well as anything else I would need to do. Maybe clean up my room since she is coming over,'

Blushing a tad at the realization that a pretty girl would be coming over to _his _house he starts to type his reply.

_Yeah, that works. I-_

Pausing midway through, he realizes he should ask his mom first before he just says yes.

Finding his Mom in his conversation list he texts her quickly.

_Hey, mom is it alright if I have a friend over? Remember the girl I told you about? Yaoyorozu? She wanted to ask me some things and talk about how I did at the entrance exam. _

Not having to wait too long before she replied he sees the three dots letting him know she was typing.

_Sure, sweetie. Make sure to be polite to her and tell her I say hello. Also, don't get rowdy Mr., I'm not ready for grandchildren quite yet. _

Izuku quickly sends a "thanks" to her, trying to ignore the heat rising to his face from the thought of children. Heading back to Momo's conversation he continues his previous reply.

_Yeah, that works. I'll have some lunch prepared for both of us when you get here and afterward, we can talk about my quirk. Sound good? Oh, and here's my address!_

He presses send and shares his location with her so she can make her way over to his apartment when it was time. Setting his phone on the counter next to the pan he flips the eggs and bacon, giving them a couple of minutes longer on the pan before taking the food off and setting them on a plate he grabbed from the cupboard overhead.

Setting the eggs and bacon in the fridge, turning off the stove, and setting the pan on the stove, he grabs a fork and places it on the plate. Izuku pours himself some water and stuffs his phone in his pocket. Grabbing the plate in his right hand and the water in his left he goes towards the table.

Setting down the plate and cup of water he sits down and pulls out his phone from his pocket and unlocks it.

_Sounds lovely! I'll see you then! _

Deciding that was that, he starts to eat his breakfast and lets his mind wander. Not so unexpectedly, his mind wanders towards a certain ponytailed young woman.

Momo was such a fun and bright spirit. She was always smiling and when she wasn't it was usually because he had said something to tease her or something she disagreed with. Even when she didn't smile, she would either pout cutely with her eyebrows knitted together or become slightly serious before she gave her input on the topic they were discussing.

One such time was when they were talking about how Momo's quirk worked and how Izuku could start to use it. He had stated that he couldn't possibly get her quirk under control, stating she was nothing short of a genius for being able to handle her quirk.

He tried to understand how her quirk worked, but whenever he tried to use it, all he could come up were small bits of metal or whatever material he was thinking about. Sometimes the material wouldn't even be the same material that he was trying to create. Something as simple as a paperclip eluded him.

Momo became insistent that he could use her quirk. He just wasn't imagining it in his mind's eye correctly.

She explained that her quirk worked on layers, or at least that's how it worked for her. She would imagine layer after layer of the material until it was successfully created. Like lasagna, it was crafted layer after layer before it became a nice cheesy pasta-y delight.

He had teased her about that being a boring way about describing how her quirk worked to which she pouted and left him to deal with it using the quirk himself without her help.

She went home and wouldn't reply to him for two days before she finally gave in to his repeated apologies. By then, he had figured it out and apologized again for teasing her about her metaphor. He told her that it helped him to imagine creating things. He could now create paperclips thanks to Momo's explanation.

Bringing the last bite of eggs to his mouth he looks down at his plate and finishes off his last piece of bacon. Humming in delight at the crispiness, he gets up and brings his cup and plate to the sink.

Looking at the time on his phone he sees that it's a quarter after ten and if he wants to get his morning run then he would need to go soon.

Quickly washing all the dishes in the sink and setting them in the rack next to the sink to dry, he fills up a refillable water bottle with a 'save the turtles' sticker on it.

After grabbing a pair of earphones to wear and putting his watch on to keep track of the distance and the time, he grabs his keys and bottle before heading out the front door and locking it behind him.

Setting off on his run, he usually runs to the beach and sits on a bench to enjoy the clean view of the ocean. Today was no different as he does just that. It took about ten minutes to get to the beach as he hadn't been running that fast. Relying solely on his own stamina, no quirks needed as he was in no rush.

Arriving at the beach, he heads over to the benches that were set around it right before the sand starts. Izuku sees that some other people were out enjoying the day. An older couple had their own bench over to the side away from the middle of the sidewalk that leads to the beach. Some kids were playing and running around in the sand with the adults sitting on some beach towels not too far from them.

Happy that he had contributed to these people's enjoyment of the now clean beach, he quickly finds a bench to sit in and takes a big drink of water from his bottle.

Setting his bottle back down to the bench he looks around and takes a deep breath of the salty air. Beaches were one of Izuku's favorite natural smells. Something about the clean fresh saltiness just rejuvenated him and got him going. Like a shot of cool, flowing water getting injected into his body that caused him to stand at full attention, all hint of tiredness and any haziness of the mind disappearing from his body.

"This is just what I needed. After yesterday, I'm looking forward to just relax until I get the letter from U.A.," Izuku says, taking yet another deep breath of the cool ocean air.

Taking a look at his watch, he sees that he has 25 more minutes until 11:00. Deciding to relax for 15 more minutes, he'll head back and get back at 11:00 on the dot to clean up his house and room.

…

It was now 11 and Izuku had just arrived at his apartment, back from his jog to the beach. Taking his shoes off and taking out his earphones from his ears, he checks the kitchen on the way to his room to see if he forgot to put anything away or clean anything up.

After seeing the kitchen was clean, he made his way over to the living room and tidied up some lose magazines that were left on the couch and some that had fallen on the floor. He fixed the pillows on the couch and placed the T.V. remote back on the coffee table from where he found it on the couch.

Seeing everything was in order in both the kitchen and the living room he gives a quick nod before heading to the bathroom. It was also in good condition. Clean and smelled good just in case a guest, in this case, Momo, would need to use it.

Shutting the door to the bathroom and the master bedroom right next to it, he heads to his room not sure what to expect as he hasn't really had time to take notice of its cleanliness. Slowly walking into his room he slowly looks around the room.

A few articles of clothing were on the floor next to his hamper. Some empty reusable water bottles were on the nightstand beside his bed. He also hadn't made his bed this morning so that was another thing that needed to be done before Momo came over.

Izuku glanced down at his watch and sees he has 50 minutes until noon. Plenty of time to clean up his room and prepare lunch.

Picking up his clothes and setting them in the hamper, he heads to fix the sheets and blankets on his bed, making sure to tuck everything in so it was tight and looked neat and tidy. Setting the two pillows against the headboard side by side he pats them and fluffs them up to make them look soft to the touch.

Grabbing the water canteens, Izuku made sure to fill each one up before sticking them in the fridge. It was always nice to have a cold bottle already filled with cold water so it's a quick grab and go whenever he needed something to drink.

Arriving back at his room he checks it one more time to make sure everything looks decent enough to host someone in.

'Now for food,' Izuku thinks. 'Might as well cook stuff Yaoyorozu-chan would like. She mentioned that the best food for her to eat is healthy fats and stuff like that. So maybe so- '

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell of his apartment chiming lightly. Looking at his watch he sees that its 20 minutes too early for Momo to be at his house. So maybe it wasn't her? If worse comes to worst and it was Momo, then he was ready with a clean house, he just needed to make lunch. Maybe she could help if she came early. Help was always welcomed.

Walking to the front door Izuku takes a deep breath and opens it. Facing away from him was none other than Momo herself. She was dressed in a black turtleneck and a maroon-colored skirt with black boots that had a bit of a heel on them. She looked as beautiful as usual.

Turning around she finally notices Izuku had answered the door. Smiling at him sheepishly she looks down to her feet and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Midoriya-kun. I hope it's okay if I'm a bit early. I guess I was a little excited to see you once again," she says still looking down at the ground with a small blush on her face.

Seeing her blush and not willing to meet his eyes he quickly tries to calm her down and offers her a hand to which she takes gently.

"No problem, Yaoyorozu-chan. I was just about to start lunch if you wanted to help out. Let's head on inside," he says, trying to get her to relax letting her know it's okay.

Guiding her by her hand he lets her walk inside ahead of him as he stays next to the door to shut it behind him. Letting go of her hand he shuts the door and heads back over to where she ended up in the living room, curiously looking around and what surrounded her.

"I'm glad you came over today. I admit I wasn't really planning on anything and probably would have been plenty bored," he admitted, scratching the back of his head while smiling. Trying not to focus on the fact that a _girl_ was in _his _house.

Seeing the small amount of rosiness appear on his cheeks she decided to tease him a bit while taking a seat on the couch, preparing to take her boots off to get more comfortable and to not track any dirt into the house.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't have had nothing to do to keep you busy today. You like to keep up with all your nerdy hero things that you do as well as any new quirks you may copy," she says giving him a teasing smile.

His face lights up in a blush and he looks anywhere but at her.

"A-Ah. W-Well, I wouldn't say that it's nerdy or anything. It keeps me busy and I like analyzing things. It helps with any quirks I might get. Anything that can help me be a hero I need to take advantage of. You know? Ah-hah-hah," he laughs awkwardly at the end of his explanation.

Momo seeing that her teasing was successful, stood up from the couch, now in her pink and green striped socks, and walks over to Izuku with an alluring smile. Looking up to him she starts by saying, "Oh I know because that's just how you are. I'm just teasing, but it seems that you still react like usual,"

Momo giggled to herself at the defeated look on his face. Lifting her hand up to his cheek she gives it a couple of soft gentle slaps before heading to the kitchen behind him.

"So, what were we going to eat Midoriya-kun? Anything in mind?" she asks curiously.

Still blushing a bit at the teasing, Izuku turns around. Hearing her call him Midoriya-kun slightly irking him. Pushing that feeling away he starts to answer her. "Yeah, I thought we would have something with healthy fats. Maybe some sushi with avocados mixed in? Unless you prefer something else, I'm sure we could fix it up,"

Hearing him say "healthy fats" got her to smile. He had listened when she had told him about what her quirk and what was best to eat for her due to it. True, it was about her quirk and he was a huge quirk buff, so it is to be expected, but he still remembered!

Smiling at him she agrees, and they set to work on preparing the sushi.

…

The sushi had turned out great. They mixed the ingredients together in a bowl and then really just put it on the sushi wrap. Momo had cut the avocado and Izuku prepared the rice and fish and mixed it all in a bowl. They then split the mixture in the bowl in half and each of them prepared their own sushi roll.

They both made it for the other person or that's what Momo decided for them. Izuku made his roll for Momo and vice versa. Momo had come up with that idea of when they finished rolling the sushi, they would swap each other's rolls and they would eat and decide who rolled the sushi better.

A few minutes later and they were sitting at the table preparing to eat. Momo had asked Izuku if he had any Sriracha sauce as it was one of her favorite sauces and she absolutely loved spicy things.

Keeping that in mind, Izuku had grabbed the Sriracha sauce before they sat at the kitchen table and now, he was watching as Momo poured the sauce on her piece of sushi and quickly chow down on it.

Deciding she had the right idea, Izuku quickly cut his roll into pieces, some of the food slipping out of it as he did so. He took a bite of the first one and was surprised that they turned out as well as they did. It was their first time making it and it was a pretty good lunch for the two of them. He would have to add this to the recipe book. Nothing too fancy, but still tasted great at the same time.

Scarfing down the rest of the roll he took a sip of the water he had grabbed earlier. Sitting back in his seat he closes his eyes in contentment.

"So, time to decide who rolled it the best Midoriya-kun," Momo said suddenly.

Opening his eyes once again, Izuku looked over towards Momo and notices she had eaten all of her sushi roll as well. Her plate was perfectly clean, only a few smears from the avocado from where she had cut through the sushi roll.

His plate, however, there was some rice and a few slices of avocado strewn around the plate. He figured he could come out with the win in who rolled better.

"Well Yaoyorozu-chan, I don't know how to tell you this, but I rolled the sushi better than you did," he says smiling slyly at her to which she glared slightly back at him, trying not to smile herself.

"Oh, really? And what makes you say that? Hmmm?" she replies right back at him.

"You see, your plate is spotless, showing me that one, it was really that good. And two, I rolled it tight enough that when you cut it all up, nothing fell out. My roll, on the other hand, was slightly loose and when I cut it, it wasn't tight enough so some of the avocado and fish fell out," he finishes his explanation with a matter of fact tone of voice and a smile on his face while he crossed his arms over his chest.

Momo looked at him, not exactly sure where to begin with him. She decided to give him a simple and petty answer.

"No, you just eat messily. I win!" she laughs out loud as she throws her arms in the air bouncing in her chair in pure giddiness. Shaking them back and forth as well as a pair of certain…assets.

Figuring it was best not to argue with her, Izuku looks away at the cute display and say, "Alright, alright, you win," with a slight smile on his face. Knowing for a fact that he rolled the sushi better.

Collecting the dishes, he set them in the sink for later only to turn around to come face to face with a very close and very smiley Momo.

"U-Uh…hey," Izuku manages to get out, standing barely a couple of inches away from her, not really to apposed to being this close to her, but not exactly comfortable either.

"So, how did you do yesterday at the entrance exam?! I know you texted me yesterday about it when you got home, but you didn't go into any detail," she says still smiling with a twinkle in each of her eyes.

'Man she must really want to know,'

"Well, uh, lets head to my room or the living room. Whichever works for you," he says to which he is responded with himself getting pulled along towards his room.

"Which one is your room? I'm also kind of curious as to what your room looks like. I'm betting you have some hero posters up don't you?" she asks both knowingly and teasingly. He didn't hide that he loved heroes so he wasn't surprised by the question.

"The one on the right is mi-" he was cut off by his hand being pulled along yet again, almost dislocating his shoulder at the inhumane strength that Momo was showing the young man's hand and arm.

Momo opened the door to his room and walked in slowly, still clutching onto Izuku's hand.

She looked around seeing the few posters of All-Might that were on the walls. One over his bed and one over his dresser. A hamper in the corner with the desk right next to it. His bed was against the corner wall, black and green covers with a red and green pillow. A nightstand alongside the bed with an All-Might themed alarm clock on top. All in all, the bedroom fit the green-haired teen perfectly.

'Nothing too fancy, but still has the look of a cute nerdy fanboy written all over it,' Momo thinks to herself, glancing at Izuku who was sending her nervous glances every so often.

Deciding to end the suspense, she simply walked over to his bed, still hand in hand, and plopped down on the side of his bed and crossing her legs.

Izuku had no choice but to follow her to his bed and sit right next to her.

Letting go of his hand with a blush, she urged him to tell his story of the entrance exam to which he obliged with a similar blush adorning his face.

"Where do I start. So when I first got there…"

He continued to tell the story, leaving the bits about All-Might out for obvious reasons of not telling anyone about his connection. It saved him further down the line for anyone who questioned him with how he knows All-Might.

He tells her about the written exam and how he was pretty sure he passed it as he had done plenty of studying to be able to pass at least the minimum threshold for acceptance. He then goes on to talk about the practical and how everyone was all prepared and serious.

When he got to the part of the giant robot, Momo's eyes widened, not really expecting U.A. to be sending sky-scraper tall robots at the examinees.

He finished his story with how he saved the girl after destroying the robot and falling several stories through the air to the ground, where he got saved by the girl he just rescued.

To say Momo was surprised would be an understatement.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say about any of that. So I suppose I'll just accept it and move on. How do you think you did? Do you think you passed?"

Izuku was fairly certain he had passed or at least gotten the minimum to get in. He destroyed many robots, enough that he felt he got in, but that could just be hope talking.

"I'm pretty sure I got enough robots to have made it in or at least meet the minimum score required. I don't think I have too much to worry about, but you know me. I'm still gonna worry anyways hahaha," he finishes with a weak laugh and a laughable pained smile.

Figuring she should trust him, simply nodded her head with a smile. Her front bang tapping against her forehead as she did so.

Regaining some energy, she decided to ask him about his quirk notebook that he has.

"Oh, yeah! The other thing I came over here for besides just to see you. Your quirk notebook! Can I see it?!" she asks excitedly. Really curious about what quirks he had as he refused to share anything across text or in person outside of the house. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just didn't trust other people.

"Yeah, alright. I guess I've kept you waiting for a little while and we are finally somewhere safe. I don't see why not. Let me find it real quick," he says, getting up from the bed and heading towards his desk.

He kept it locked in his first drawer in his desk under a false bottom. He notices her questioning gaze on him as he set down the false bottom and closes the drawer.

"I can't be too safe, especially with a list of quirks that I have at my disposal," he says simply.

Izuku walks back over and hands the book to her before sitting next to her to read the book with her. Sure he knew what was already on the book, but sitting next to Momo a little closer than normal was a nice perk. Plus if she had any questions, then he could answer her easier if he follows along with her.

Upon being handed the book she looks at the front cover, "Quirk Analysis: Copied Quirks number 1? Do you have more than one or is this it for now?" she asks.

"That's the only one I have for now, but since I'm always gaining quirks, it's inevitable unless I wear gloves and full-body clothing," he answers her.

Turning back to the book she sees the first entry listed as the quirk name along with the person he got it from.

_Quirk: Helping Hands_

_Owner: Inko Midoriya_

_Helping Hands is a low-level telekinesis that helps the owner bring small objects towards themselves. This quirk was never stretched or trained so the full capabilities of the quirk in the original owner's hands has never improved much since they were a child. The owner has not tried anything such as pushing things away or moving things across the room. They only ever attracting to themselves. _

_The copied form of Helping Hands started off the same as the original quirk. Whenever a quirk is copied, it only ever starts off as the endpoint of the original owner. When I had tried to test out the quirk I could only pull things towards me slowly. Over time I was able to pull them quicker and quicker. I then tried to push them away and lift things up while not pulling them towards me. At first, nothing would work, but as I exercised the quirk like a muscle, I was able to push things away and stop things in mid-air. Currently, I can now pull and push things as well as lift things up. If I had to change the name of the quirk it would just be "Telekinesis". The only reason that it wasn't stronger in my mother's hands is that she never practiced or trained it. The weight limit that I can pull/push/lift right now is about as much as I weigh (167 lbs). Further training required for any further revelations about Telekinesis. _

Looking back at Izuku, she once again realizes how good he is at analyzing things. He could have figured out her quirk without her help from the beginning and maybe he was just being lazy at the time. To be able to take a quirk that he only understood one aspect about and transform it into an almost entirely different understanding of the quirk was amazing.

Turning to the next page she starts to read again.

_Quirk: Explosion_

_Owner: Katsuki Bakugo_

_Explosion is an offensive and defensive quirk that uses nitroglycerin like sweat that comes from the user's body to cause explosions of different proportions depending on the user. It can be used for mobility to help to get from one position or another. Another ability of the quirk is that it can cause a smokescreen depending on the user with a certain mix of sweat that the user determines and also where on the hand the sweat is located. Truly a quirk meant for a hero._

_This quirk was from my childhood friend Bakugo. Because he would use it so often and train with it, the quirk that was copied was significantly more powerful than when it was first developed. The first time I used the quirk, it had launched me off of my feet into the wall of the alleyway I chose to test the quirk out. I figured out later on that I need to build more muscle in both my legs and my shoulders and arms to be able to handle the repercussions of the blasts that I let off. Currently, I can handle almost as much strain as the original user. _

Momo let out a few small giggles that evolved into full-blown laughter when she had read the part about Izuku knocking himself against the wall when he first let off the quirk.

Izuku just blushed and playfully glared at her as he knew exactly which part she was laughing at. What was he supposed to do? Go to the beach that was covered in the garbage at the time? The alleyway next to the school was the best choice. Plus he couldn't wait to try it out after he had "accidentally" copied the quirk.

They both went back at looking at the quirk entries, Momo curious to see what other quirks Izuku had obtained over the years.

She flipped through the book, not wanting a full analysis, but still wanting to see the quirks Izuku had.

_Quirk: Heightened Senses_

_Heightened Senses, as the name may suggest, allows the users to increase their senses at the leisure. For example, they could heighten their sense of smell and their eyesight at the same time if they wanted to. _

Momo quickly flipped to the next page.

_Quirk: Strength Augmentation_

_Strength Augmentation is a body enhancer quirk and it enhances and strengthens the muscles in the body allowing the user to become stronger and faster depending on what muscles they enhance. Prolonged use will result in higher fatigue after the user stops using the quirk. _

Another page.

_Quirk: Light Synthesis_

_Light Synthesis lets the user absorb the light rays of the sun. This quirk gathers energy like a bank and stores energy to be used for attacks made of energy. No sun no quirk. Once the energy is used up, the user will have to enter the sun to recharge. _

***Flip***

_Quirk: Temperature Control_

_Temperature Control is a quirk that lets the user control their body temperature. It can be used to warm or cool the user off against heat or ice attacks. It can also affect opponents within a 70-foot radius. _

"Handy quirk," Momo states before flipping to the next page.

_Quirk: Cloud Control_

_Cloud Control is the manipulation of the clouds. It also allows the user to move clouds around and also summon clouds and fog. It is easier to have clouds already formed in the sky, but it isn't too much work to summon clouds or fog either. _

"Next page!"

_Quirk: Full Counter_

_This quirk allows the user to redirect an attack back at the original caster. Physical or energy attacks apply to this. Energy attacks can be absorbed but must be released again in 5 seconds. Physical attacks are sent back immediately. _

"That's very useful. Most people have combat-related quirks so that will be helpful later on," Momo says smiling at Izuku while he nods in agreement. "Next!"

_Quirk: Arbor_

_Arbor lets the user generate and use wood from any part of the body. It can be used to wrap around people or to form shields. Depending on what the user is shielding from it could be useful against projectiles, but useless against fire or explosions. _

"Oh, you got that from the wood hero, right? Uhhhh…..Kamui Woods?" she asks Izuku, only to flip to the next page when she got a nod and a smile from him.

_Quirk: Creation_

_Owner: Momo Yaoyorozu_

_Creation, as its name implies, lets the user create anything they know the chemical makeup for out of their lipid storage if it is inorganic. Using too many lipids can leave the user disfigured and low on energy. _

"There's me!" Momo says as she giggles to herself.

"Airhead much?" Izuku prods at her sides, teasing her.

She squirms giggling because he had tickled her. Covering her mouth, they both freeze. She looks over to him slowly to see him smirking at her deviously. "Oh, no," she says. Now he knows she's ticklish.

"Oh, yes," Izuku says, right before he hopped on top of Momo, pushing her onto his bed and starting to tickle her sides and anywhere where he could get her to laugh.

"No! Hahaha, st-haha-Stop! I-I ca-haha-can't breathe! Hahaha!" she speaks brokenly. Not able to properly speak with his fingers repeatedly being jammed into her sides.

Finally, Izuku stops tickling her laughing as he did so. Getting large satisfaction when she tries to tickle him back in his sides and him not moving a bit. It wasn't that he wasn't ticklish, it's just he wasn't ticklish in his sides where she had poked him.

Seeing that she was giving him the silent treatment, he decided that he should apologize. Not that he was sorry really, because he would certainly do it again at some point, but he didn't want her to be upset with him when they were spending time together and have her run away like last time they had talked about her quirk.

Getting her to turn around, he saw the pout on her face while she was blushing while taking in deep breaths from being tickled so much.

"I'm sorry, but I kind of had to as soon as I saw you were ticklish. Please forgive me!" Izuku says, head bowed down with his hands clasped together in front of his face.

"Only if you answer my question," she says after a moment of making him hold his position.

"Anything!" he replies instantly.

"Why isn't your quirk logged in here? I know it says, "copied quirks" on the cover, but I figured you would put your quirk since it's the reason you can copy them,"

Ah. Yes. _His_ quirk. At first, he had put it on the first page, but then he tore it out and folded it up and kept it with the book in the first drawer. He slipped it in his pocket when he pulled out the book, just in case she wanted to see it.

"Well, I did have it logged in there on the first page, but I tore it out just in case someone got it and I decided to take it out of the house. Or something like that," he says, handing her a piece of paper that was folded over itself a few times. "Here it is," he says, letting it drop in her cupped hands.

Momo blinked before slowly unfolding the paper that she was just handed. Looking at Izuku one more time before confirmation, she got a nod in return and looked back at the, now, unfolded piece of paper.

_Quirk: Mimicry_

_Owner: Izuku Midoriya_

_Mimicry lets the user copy anyone's quirk if there is skin contact between the user and somebody else with a quirk. Mimicry lets the user copy emitter type quirks. Transformation type is unknown, but Mutant type quirks can't be copied. The body of the user has not come with certain parts of the body such as extra eyes or extra arms like some Mutant types have. Therefore, Mutant types are out of reach. Transformation type quirks are yet to be determined. _

_Mimicry works like a toggle system for quirks. The strengthening quirk that has been copied is one of them that can be used on the toggle system. It can be left on and if not overused, then the strain on the body won't be too much and the user can use the quirk again if need be. _

_Quirks can be used in conjunction with one another and put on the same toggle and if the body can handle it, then the strain won't overwork the body. Too many quirks can crash the body's "system" and force the body to sleep to recover from overworking the body beyond what it can handle, almost like a coma. Bloody noses and headaches are some of the side effects that will lead to a crashed "system". Trial and error has allowed me to experience such side effect as well as being forced asleep for two days. Upon waking up, however, the body is fully refreshed, if not just hungry and thirsty. _

"Wow, Midoriya-kun. You certainly know your quirk. Like I expected you would, but it still surprises me how much there is to it. One quick question though. You say that it all runs on a toggle system…have you tried to turn the toggle off to Mimicry?" she asks, wondering if he really never tried to turn off his quirk so he could touch people without receiving their quirk.

All she is gets in return is a blank stare from Izuku. Upon seeing this, she waves her hand in front of his face, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Midoriya-kun? Are you alright?" she questions worriedly. She didn't want to be responsible for breaking him.

'At least not in that way…Woah where did that come from,' she thinks. Not used to thinking such perverted things.

Coming back to his senses he sees Momo frozen with her hand in front of his face blushing as she stares at him. Grabbing the hand that was in his face he answers her previous question.

"No, Yaoyorozu-chan. I actually haven't tried that. Hehe. Let me try that real quick. If this works then I can finally not have to worry about touching anyone and not accidentally taking their quirk," he says, excitedly, still holding onto her hand with both of his.

Closing his eyes, he enters his mind space and reaches for where he knows the origin off his quirk is. Just like she questioned, there it was. The "toggle" to turn off his quirk. The only problem was that if he turned it off, then he couldn't use his other quirks that he had copied while it was off. He figured it was a good enough trade for now.

Quickly flipping the toggle off, he opens his eyes again to tell Momo the good news, only to see that she was steaming with a red blush all over her face while laying sprawled out over his bed.

'Wonder what could have possibly caused that,' Izuku ponders to himself, bewildered as to what happened.

…

Momo had woken up slightly red in the face. He had gotten her water for when she woke up and she downed half the glass when she did. Checking the time, it was around 4 now and so it was almost time for her to head home for the night.

The two ended up deciding to watch a movie before the two would need to separate.

Wall-E was the chosen movie, as it was Momo's favorite from the non-quirk movie era. Both had enjoyed the rest of their evening on the couch, Momo sitting with her legs over Izuku's with a bowl of popcorn and the movie. She had staked her claim of his legs as a footrest until Momo needed to leave as her ride had arrived to pick her up.

Seeing that her ride had arrived, she quickly put on her boots and prepared to leave. Ready to have Izuku walk her to the door as that was exactly what he was going to do once she was prepared to leave.

Walking her to the door wasn't the greatest as it's never fun to have a friend leave. Especially Momo as anytime spent with her was amazing. Always learning new things with her around as well as stimulating conversation each time they talked. She always kept him occupied.

Opening the door, he let her walk ahead of himself, having the door fully opened he leaned against the door frame preparing to say goodbye to her.

Turning around, Momo came to the decision of what she was going to do.

"Thanks for having me over. It's always fun being with you and I hope it's the same with you. Hopefully, we can do this again sometime, maybe at my place next time?" she asks, stifling the nervous feeling of the possibility of him saying no.

"Sure, that sounds great actually! I would love too," he says, squashing that feeling of nervousness she was just feeling, replacing it with complete and utter joy and the possibility of him coming over to her house to visit.

"Okay, great! We'll have to do something fun then! Okay, I've got to get going, but I'll be sure to text you later. Thanks again, Midoriya-kun!" she says, right before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurriedly scampering down the stairs of the apartment and waving at him when she got to the car.

Speechless and not sure what else to do, he stood there with a dopey smile on his face, waving to her as she got in the car. He continued waving as the limo slowly disappeared down the road.

"Wow," he gets out before heading back inside the apartment for the night. Waiting for the next exciting rest of the week, the clock counting down the days until he gets his letter from U.A.

…

Okay, so that's that. I actually stayed up two nights banging this out really quick. Was super tired at 11 and now its 2:20 a.m. I don't regret it, but I'm super tired now. So yeah. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Next chapter I think is going to be the first day of U.A. Also, If yall wan't your questions answered, I'll probably do it in the end chapter notes. Be it on the FF app or AO3 (Archive of our own). So make sure to read the ending notes. I won't post anything usually in the beginning notes, because I'm sure you all want to get to the story quickly yeah? I know it's that way for me.

Q/A

Geddiep91: I hope I answered you question about mutation quirks. He doesn't have the right build for such things like Shoji and his hella arms he has because he was born with those. So he won't be able to copy mutation quirks, but maybe he can copy transformation quirks, but we'll have to see.

A/N: Okay so this note is from a few days after I wrote this. I got a tad busy, but not enough where i couldn't post. Didn't post it right away for no particular reason, but it's here now. If you notice any errors or anything lemme know in the dms with where the errors are. This chapter wasn't edited all that much so i apolgize for any errors. Have fun reading!


	5. The Start of UA

…

You know the usual.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Big-Might Talking"

_Texting/Writing_

…

Izuku was having a great day so far. Not only did he start class today (he received his letter sometime after Momo visited him last), he met a bunch of new amazing, people. To be specific, he met his new classmates, with whom he would be spending the rest of his years in U.A. training to be a pro hero.

Now, one would expect that to be a big deal, but Izuku had always been an outcast because according to others, he stole people's quirks. In a sense that is.

Yes, he could literally steal people's quirks, but he never really used that part of his power. The only time he had ever used that part of his quirk was when it first appeared. So, there shouldn't be any reason for people to say he stole quirks from people when all he did was copy them.

At the time, it had been only his mother and him, so it wasn't catastrophe like it would have been if he had been with, say, Bakugo.

*Flashback*

Mom was holding his hand while walking back up to the apartment where they lived.

They had just gotten to the front door when she tried to use her quirk to get the key that she had put on top of the door frame. She couldn't, so she simply jumped to get the key. Once they had gone inside, however, she understood why her quirk hadn't worked.

Izuku had just walked in with his mom, going to sit in the living room to play with his All-Might action figures and some other miscellaneous toys. One such toy was sitting a little out of his reach and so the quirk he had unknowingly taken from his mother, gave him a helping hand.

As soon as he had done so, he went and showed his mother. She was incredibly surprised as to how he took her quirk, but she left it to the fact that she was raising her four-year-old son who was supposed to sprout a quirk at any time. And that's what happened.

Izuku had given back her quirk, with some practice, but at the time it felt like a piece of her was missing when she didn't have her quirk. So, she made Izuku promise to not tell anyone and to not take anybody's quirks. Which, of course, he promised her.

One thing they didn't know, however, was that was only one facet of his quirk. The other part came within a few months of playing with the other kids who were starting to gain their abilities. That's when they figured out not only could he take people's quirks; he could copy them.

He would have to train them up to be as strong as the original, but that only took time. It was just like working out the body.

Once he figured out he could copy quirks by touch, everyone else called him a copy-cat or a quirk-stealer. Even though he would never do that.

Sometimes he couldn't even help gaining quirks because touching other people happened on the daily, whether you wanted it to or not. So, he took it all in stride as best he could.

When Izuku copied Bakugo's quirk, though, yeah, Bakugo didn't like that one bit. Screaming at and bashing Izuku. He was unbelievably livid when he found out that Izuku copied his quirk.

When he found out and saw Izuku using it, he said, "Mine is a once in a lifetime quirk and now you've gone and sullied it by copying it! You'll never get good with using it because it's only a knockoff, after all. Nothing compared to the real deal!"

He then proceeded to show Izuku how much better he was at using it than him by repeatedly sending explosions his way. When he went home that day, Izuku was nursing many burns and bruises. Arms, legs, face; Anywhere with open skin to bash on, that's what Bakugo aimed for.

*End Flashback*

Now, we see Izuku standing out on the pitch with the rest of the Class 1-A students. A small, nervous smile spread across his lips. Izuku was standing next to Momo, who held a small blush on her face, the same one as his. They were both thinking about the last time they saw each other. Now though wasn't the time for that.

He and the rest of the students were preparing for a quirk test. Their teacher, Aizawa-Sensei, told them to meet him on the field for their first test.

Aizawa-Sensei was sleeping in his sleeping bag next to a white circle in the dirt. He figured the circle was part of the test. Maybe, they needed to stay in the circle while they finished whatever activity he wanted them to do.

The last few students finished trickling in. There were twenty of them now and all of them arrived in the five minutes that their sensei gave them. Perhaps that would put him in a better mood than what they saw him in. In the classroom, he looked like he had somewhere better to be, probably in the teacher's lounge inside of his sleeping bag.

Speaking of which, the yellow caterpillar started to get off the ground and shed its skin. Folding it up, he set it off to the side by the building.

"Alright. At least you were all able to get here in the five-minute deadline I laid out. Better than last year's class, I'll give you that. Now, we're going to be testing the limits of your quirks. Bakugo Katsuki, front and center," he says, showing no visible interest in what he was doing.

"Tch," Bakugo scoffs but complies with the orders. Arriving in front of his teacher, he gets tossed a ball.

"Here. In middle school, you all took these same tests I'm about to have you take, such as the ball throw, the long jump, and all the other tests. I don't care what you got back then, as none of your quirkless scores are relevant. I'll be pushing you all, _with _your quirks. So, Bakugo, I want you to stand in this circle," he says gesturing towards the circle on his left, "and throw it as far as you can with your quirk. Do whatever you want, just stay in the circle,"

Moving off to the side, he pulls out a tablet and a juice pouch and gestures for Bakugo to get on with it.

"You asked for it teach," he says with a smirk on his face. Walking into the circle, he widens his legs and stretches his arm back. Hand popping from the explosions emanating from between his hand and the ball.

"FUCKIN' DIEEEEE!"

The ball exploded away from his hand, arching high and far before falling back down to the field.

Finishing his juice pouch with a slurp, Aizawa turns the tablet towards the students, which showed '705.2 meters' on the front.

"This is the type of score I expect each of you to have in these tests that you perform today. Make sure to impress me and you won't be expelled. Plus Ultra!" He finishes with a creepy grin. The only amount of emotion besides annoyance that any of the students had seen him wear so far.

That was one of the lesser things they needed to be worrying about right now.

EXPULSION?! None of them were prepared to be faced with the fact that they could be expelled on their first day. While some of them discussed it with each other, someone made their displeasure known.

"Wait! That's not fair! It's our first day, you can't expel us!" a brown-haired girl with bangs framing her face yelled at the teacher.

"…Fair? No such thing. Do you think it's fair that villains attack or kill the people of our society? That natural disasters, like earthquakes and fires, are fair? Of course not. That's why there are heroes; to combat this unfairness. The faster you understand that, the faster you'll be on your way to becoming a pro hero. If you can make it through today, of course," he says again, glaring at Ochako, who now looked to be deep in thought.

This got to all the students. Their teacher was right, even if he was being a total dick about it.

Izuku, seeing the seriousness on the faces of the others, decided that he would give it his all during these tests. Whether or not he had to show the multitude of quirks he possessed, he would do it. To become a pro hero. One who was always smiling, who you could count on to always save the day. That's the type of hero he wanted to be and it all started today.

With determination in his eyes and a smile on his face, he looked at the teacher and spoke with a confident tone, "Bring it on. I won't let this stop me now,"

The teacher eyed him for a second before turning around, the barest of smirks resting on his lips.

"Very well. Let's see what you all have. Follow me," Aizawa said, walking towards the sandpit to get started on the next exercise.

…

The students had all finished the test. They had just finished the endurance running test. Thanks to Izuku's working out over the summer, he had built fairly good endurance, so he ended up 2nd overall, only being beaten out by Momo, who had created herself a bicycle to ride around the track with instead of running like the others.

"It's crazy how versatile your quirk is Yaoyorozu-chan. Literally pulling out a bicycle from yourself. I never asked you. How does that even feel? Does it feel like phasing something through your skin or does it not feel like anything is there? Oh! Or does it feel like-," Izuku was interrupted by their teacher calling out something about the last test.

"Okay. This is the last test. Bakugo, you already took it, so you'll be sitting out. Everyone else, when I call your name, head to the circle to throw a ball I'll give you. You all saw Bakugo do it, so I don't need to explain anymore," Aizawa explained to the group of students.

And so, the students were called up one by one to finish the last test. To list some of them, Iida kicked the ball, launching it 325 meters away from them.

Momo built a cannon and shot the ball, reaching over a thousand meters. Beating out Bakugo who "Tch"ed at how easily she beat his score.

Those who had less capable physical quirks, such as Jiro Kyoka with her Earphone Jacks or Ashido Mina with her Acid, simply threw the ball with their natural strength as they couldn't do much with their quirks.

The most memorable one was Ochako Uraraka who had a score of infinity thanks to her Zero Gravity quirk. It literally moved all force away from the object, so it simply floated away from the Earth's atmosphere.

"Midoriya Izuku, you're up," the teacher called out in a bored tone, holding a ball out to Izuku who walked up to him and took it.

Walking into the circle, Izuku mused to himself about how he should throw it and what quirks to use to get the most power while also getting the most distance he could.

'If I use my stockpile that I've been building up ever since I touched All-Might and also use Bakugo's quirk too, it should be a bigger than Bakugo's, which would land me with a pretty big score,' Izuku thought to himself.

While Izuku was thinking of what to do, Aizawa was getting impatient with him, wanting him to just throw the ball.

"Heroes don't have time for uncertainties or hesitance, Midoriya. They must rely on their instincts as well. This is something you'll learn as we teach you at this school," Aizawa told Izuku in his monotone voice. Urging Izuku to get along with the ball throw.

Izuku looked thoughtful again before looking like he had made up his mind.

"Yes, Sensei" Izuku replied, turning around and closing his eyes.

'Listen to their instinct, huh? Alrighty, then. Here goes nothing,' Izuku thought, pulling his arm back, connecting half of his stockpile that he had been building up into Bakugo's quirk. The tell-tale sign explosions of Bakugo's quirk started forming in his hand between the ball and his skin. Just like Bakugo's throw had started as.

These explosions were a lot less tame, though, showing the difference in power that Izuku was pushing into his hands with both Bakugo's quirk and All-Might's stockpiling. Cooling his arms down with Temperature Control and augmenting the strength in the muscles in his shoulders, arms, and hands to be able to handle the kickback of the power of the quirk, Izuku prepared to throw the ball.

With a yell of the name of the special move, Izuku launched it away from himself, "Piled Explosion!"

_BOOOOM_

_WHOOOOSH_

Both the sound of the explosion and the ball sounded through the air. The students watch the display with wide eyes, not expecting the same type of explosion that the Bakugo kid had expelled from his hands. It looked like the same quirk, but more powerful.

While the students were gawking in awe at the huge explosion that Izuku had conjured up, Bakugo was growing angry. The thought that Deku would use his quirk to excel at the tests simply infuriated him.

'He had to lean on my quirk to be able to pass at all. All he is a COPYCAT. Nothing he's doing is his own accomplishment,' Bakugo thought with a scowl on his face. Slowly making his way to the front of all the students.

While the students were talking amongst themselves about the quirk and Bakugo was shouldering through the students, the ball itself was a blur that made its way past the gate of U.A. and landed somewhere in the line of trees that lay beyond it.

"The ball could've gone farther, I believe, but it hit a tree and bounced about 10-15 meters back. Here's your score," Aizawa says to Izuku, who was still standing in the circle, trying to catch his breath.

Izuku looked up, blinking away the small amount of sweat that pooled on his brow and toggling on Temperature Control to cool his body down. His eyes widened before he smiled and clenched his fist.

'Heh. Guess I threw it farther than I thought. That was only half of the stockpile, I bet the full brunt of it would've destroyed the ball though,' Izuku thought, still looking at the number that appeared on the screen.

_1,626 meters_

Before the teacher could get much further, a shout of "DEKU!" echoed off the buildings followed by the small sounds of explosions coming from the source of the shout. Bakugo finally got past all the students and launched himself at Izuku, who had already taken a stance to defend himself.

_ZUUUIIIIP_

The sound of a zingy material made its way through the air and wrapping around Bakugo before he could get much further.

"What! What is this?" Bakugo yelled at Aizawa, struggling to get out of the hold of the capture scarf.

"You know. Using my quirk gives me dry eye. You want to be expelled Bakugo?" Aizawa questioned him while dripping eye drops into his red eyes.

Looking back at his student, Aizawa sees he calmed down. "Good, I didn't think so. This will be your final warning, the rest of you listen up as well. There will be no attacking of other students other than in supervised battle trials and training exercises. Am I understood?" He says, looking around at all the students waiting for their reply.

"Yes, Sensei!" the students chorused.

Looking at Bakugo, who was still wrapped up, he urges him to give him an answer.

"Tch, fine. I get it," Bakugo spits out, turning his head away.

Collecting his scarf from around his student, Aizawa nods in understanding.

"Good. Also, Midoriya, from here to the school gate is fifteen-hundred meters, if you were wondering. Now, go get it. The same for the rest of you. Go get your specific ball that you threw. None of you are getting expelled, here are the results. Look at them when you get back to the classroom to collect your syllabus. See you all tomorrow," He says nonchalantly while walking away, most likely heading for the teacher's lounge to catch up on some more sleep.

Looking at Momo and the rest of the students, he noted the same puzzled expressions on their faces. Some from being fooled into thinking someone was getting expelled, while others simply didn't understand their new teacher.

"Well, time to go grab our balls! Ouch!" The kid with the black bolt of electricity in his blonde hair yelled out to everyone before being stabbed in the eyes with Jiro's Earphone Jacks and slapped by Asui's tongue.

…

Everyone went and retrieved the ball they had thrown, some went farther than other's while some only walked a few steps to go get theirs before returning to the classroom to look over the scores.

Either way, all of them ended up at the classroom to see the results.

Name Rank

Izuku Midoriya 1st

Momo Yaoyorozu 2nd

Shoto Todoroki 3rd

Katsuki Bakugo 4th

Tenya Iida 5th

Fumikage Tokoyami 6th

Mezo Shoji 7th

Mashirao Ojiro 8th

Eijiro Kirishima 9th

Mina Ashido 10th

Ochaco Uraraka 11th

Rikido Sato 12th

Koji Koda 13th

Tsuyu Asui 14th

Yuga Aoyama 15th

Hanta Sero 16th

Kyoka Jiro 17th

Shinso Hitoshi 18th

Denki Kaminari 19th

Toru Hagakure 20th

Everyone was currently looking at the results of who came in what place. Most of the students were fine with their standings. Those who didn't have combat or physically capable quirks didn't do the greatest out of all the students, but what was to be expected when there were those who could literally shoot a laser beam out of their belly button or had six arms that they could use as other body parts.

Though most were fine with where they placed, there were others who weren't too happy about it. One prime example being Bakugo. As soon as he saw that he wasn't in first place, he didn't give a shit about anyone else's placement. Simply muttering a "Fuckin' Deku," after seeing who placed first, before walking out of the classroom to head home.

Others were more upbeat about their placements, congratulating others. All except the person who places in last place: Hagakure Toru.

She was visibly upset, and the other girls were surrounding her in hopes of making her feel better.

"Hey, Midoriya-kun. Go show her your gentlemanly charm. With your analysis of quirks, I'm certain you can find a way to make her feel better about her placement in the tests," Momo coaxed him, smiling at him in hopes he would try.

Izuku finds himself walking up to the group and saying to the invisible girl, "I-It's okay, Hagakure-san. Your quirk is great, really! It was just too bad that they were all athletic focused tests. Don't worry too much about it. We're here to learn after all, so maybe you'll find other applications of your quirk that can help you more. It's light oriented, right? Have you ever tried to bend the light that hits you? Like a focused beam of light or something as an attack?"

Izuku rambling stopped as soon as he could stop himself. Only telling her about one of the things she could try with her quirk.

From what he could tell from the way the cuffs of the shirt positioned themselves on the rest of her clothing, he figured she was thinking about it. Which was good because he got her to think about something other than how she placed.

'Mission accomplished,' he thought to himself, discreetly giving a thumbs up to Momo, who was smiling at him with a hand pressed up against her cheek and the other under her elbow. 'Cute,' he added as an afterthought.

"I guess I never really tried that. I always took my quirk at face value. I didn't expect much from it, other than me being invisible. Thanks-," she took a second to look at the top of the results before continuing "Midoriya-kun!"

"No probl-" he was cut off by one of the other students in the group. The pink-skinned girl with horns on her head.

"You were the first place, right? What was that quirk? It looked almost exactly like that blonde guy's quirk. But, like, more powerful," she asked while comparing his quirk to the blonde's.

"A-Ah…well…," he paused, seeing as Momo had set her hand on his shoulder to support him. His quirk was a touchy subject, but he would need to get used to it in order to become the hero he wanted to be. Even if people despised him for his quirk, he would still become a pro hero. As long as he could help those who couldn't help themselves, then he was fine.

"I-I can copy quirks. He and I were friends when we were younger, so I was able to copy it at an early age. It's one of the quirks that I've had for the longest time. He kinda…doesn't like me all that much. So, any animosity from him is in part to me having my…copying ability, and I guess also from me copying his quirk, as unintentional as it may have been," Izuku explained as confidently as he could.

Everyone was silent for about ten seconds before both Hagakure and Ashido yelled/asked, "Woah! You can really copy quirks? Can you copy mine?" both of them speaking for most of the rest of the class as everyone clambered up to the small group with all of them looking at Izuku expectantly.

He didn't know what to expect, but not this.

"I-Unfortunately, as far as I can tell, I don't have the ability to copy mutant or transformation type quirks right now. Any emitter type quirks, though, fair game. I'm curious though, why would you guys willingly let me copy your quirks?" Izuku asked, not sure why anyone would want there 'uniqueness' copied by some random stranger.

One of the students piped up, Hanta Sero, the guy with the tape elbows, "We're all here to be heroes, yeah? So, why not help a fellow future hero better protect his comrades and civilians who are at risk? All I see is a win-win. You get a cool quirk or two, and we help further the protection of others," he finished with a thumbs up and a grin.

The others around him seemed to agree. All Izuku could do was let a few tears fall down his face. These people accepted him and encouraged him to use his quirk, not once putting him down after finding out about his true quirk.

"T-thank you all. If you would be willing, then I would love to copy your quirks. If I can find anything new about it or some hidden part of it, I would be pleased to tell you about it. You don't know how much it means to me that you all are accepting of me. Thank you," he finished, bowing down to his classmates to show his appreciation.

"Hey now. Don't sweat it. That's what friends are for," Kaminari patted him on the shoulder, unintentionally touching a finger to a small part of his neck.

Izuku, seeing that a new quirk had been added to his inventory, added in a tidbit of information that maybe should have been explained earlier.

"Also, I should have told you guys sooner, but I copy quirks by touch. So…uh Kaminari-san, when you patted my shoulder just now, you touch me by accident. Sorry, about that," Izuku said, raising one hand to rub the back of his head and the other to show electricity that was now dancing across his whole hand, darting back and forth between his fingers.

"Woah, that's so cool. I know how my quirk looked outside of looking at my self in the mirror with it activated. It looks badass," he told Izuku, who's worries were now eased, afraid he would accidently upset his fellow classmate.

Cutting the electricity from his hand, he looks at Momo, smiling at her upon getting a smile back from her.

"Okay, good. I'm glad you don't mind, Kaminari-san," Izuku said to the blonde-haired student. "Thank you. All of you, once again," he said before he went around the class asking others about their quirks.

Some people had brushed him off, such as the purple-haired student who had stayed to hear about his quirk and the red and white-haired student who stayed for the same. After asking them about their quirks and getting ignored before they left, he continued asking about the other student's quirks. He would save copying their quirks for when he got to know each of them better.

After talking with the students and thinking of the things that their quirks could be used for, he found Momo sitting in her seat, patiently waiting for him as she scrolled through things on her phone.

"Yaoyorozu-chan, you ready to go?" Izuku asked, assuming she wanted to walk home together with him.

"Yes, Midoriya-kun," she gave him a small smile before standing up, pulling her satchel around her shoulder, and pushing in the chair.

Walking out of the school and towards the exit, Momo said to Izuku, "I'm glad you were able to talk about your quirk, even with it being a sore spot for you to talk about. With everyone knowing about it, they can help you along your way. Plus think of all the fun things you can learn about your quirks. You little nerd, you, hehe," she giggled at the blush on his face as she teased him about his tendency to nerd out about quirks.

"Yes, Yaoyorozu-chan, I'll have a lot of fun in analyzing their quirks. It'll be great. Hopefully, I'll have that beautiful brain of yours to help me out in analysis. What do you say?" he said with a small smirk aimed at her.

Blushing at the unintended way of calling her beautiful, all she could do was nod and turn slightly away from him.

"Great, you were helpful last time when we talked about quirks, so I figured you can help me here as well. Plus, spending time with you doesn't hurt either, I suppose," he added, smiling at her again, enjoying some teasing he was sending her way.

"Y-Yes, I suppose that doesn't sound too bad," she agreed with a stutter. Excited at being able to nerd out with Izuku later into the school year.

The two walked the rest of the way to her house, departing ways after telling each other goodbye and that they would see one another the next day.

Izuku thought over his day and how it turned out. 'Today turned out as well as it could've. I even have the chance to become better with quirks, with the help of the other students. I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us,' he pondered as a last thought before he finally arrived at the apartment and greeting his mother and telling her about how his day had gone.

…

And that's it for the chapter. I hope it wasn't too rocky. The next chapter is battle training. I'm not too sure what the next few chapters will be or how it will all be laid out, because I like writing a few thousand words for each chapter, but some of the episodes that happen are too short, but I also don't want to stick to canon entirely, but in all honesty I don't have much else to use besides small changes. If y'all have any ideas let me know!

Join the discord I hang out in!

/ DdCTNpS

Q/A

Emrys Akayuki: Well, yes, but also no. (I just wanted it to come off as him having a "Villainous quirk") So in reality, it probably wouldn't be considered bad, but in my fanfic, kids are pieces of shit. People, in general, are in real life, so I just brought it over, haha!

Alphaprince0 : Yeah, I'll have him ask for quirks before anything else. So the other side of his quirk, the actual taking part, will be used later down the line. You, and everyone else can probably figure out what he is going to do with his other part of the quirk or when he'll use that part. But, he'll ask others to copy their quirks, so I don't see why he won't get the quirks of those he frequently sees every day.

Thanks for the reviews! Feel free to drop some more! Cya next chapter.


	6. Battle Trials

Battle Trials

…

You know the usual.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Big-Might Talking**"

_Texting/Writing_

…

"**Combat Training!"** All-Might announced to the students, getting a chorus of excited shouts in response. "**This is where you will learn the basics of being a hero. The only things you need to start learning are your hero costumes!" **he continued, pressing a button on a remote causing shelves to pop out of the side walls near the front of the class.

"**Each of you come up and grab your case number in accordance to your seating arrangement. Then meet up with me at grounds Beta after you have changed. I will see you all there!**" All-Might told them, before running off to the teacher's lounge to rest for the few minutes he could.

"Ooooo" the class marveled at their costumes as each of them went up and grabbed their costumes before heading towards the locker rooms.

…

"**You all look so cool!" **All-Might exclaimed as the students made their way from inside the tunnel. "**Are you all ready to begin combat training?**" he questioned them, seeing the determined looks on their faces.

"**Very well! Let us begin with the training, you zygotes! Today we will be having an indoor class. The smart villains will operate indoors, and what better way to introduce you to hero training then by throwing you all together in one room to ball it out?!**" All-Might exclaimed.

Before the students could respond, All-Might pulled out a small book from his pocket and began reading the rules and what the goal of the exercise was.

The students all listened, questions forming in their minds as All-Might read them the script.

"…**and that's all there is to it! Any questions before you are all paired up with one another?"**

Multiple students raised their hands before All-Might called on Momo.

"Do we get to choose our partners or are you going to assign them yourself?" she said, taking a quick glance at Izuku.

Izuku caught her brief look his way and smiled. He was thinking along the same lines as her.

"**Young Yaoyorozu, I will be assigning them by lottery! Each of you will come and pick a number that will be paired up with another. The students that pick those numbers will be paired for the duration of this exercise."** All-Might explained to the heiress.

Looking slightly disappointed she nodded her head.

"Any more questions, no! Great! Let's get started!" All-Might said as he ignored the other hands that raised in the air. He didn't have as much time as he would like so he was trying to hurry the exercise along.

One by one the students walked up to the box and pulled out a number. In five minutes, everyone was paired up.

Izuku & Momo

Kirishima & Aoyama

Kaminari & Sato

Koda & Asui

Jiro & Hitoshi

Shoji & Todoroki

Uraraka & Tokoyami

Sero & Hagakure

Hitoshi & Iida

Bakugo & Ojiro

"**Alright! The first teams to duel will be Bakugo & Ojiro as the villains versus Midoriya and Yaoyorozu as the heroes. The villains get a 5 minute lead to plan where the bomb will be placed. Take your places young ones. Everyone that isn't fighting right now, follow me to the observation room!**" All-Might explained.

Walking towards the observation room, he was followed by the students while the teams headed towards the building.

…

Looking at the building, Izuku could tell it was going to be difficult. With six stories to choose from, the two 'villains' could place it anywhere. Looking at Momo, he smiled, knowing that even if the two inside had the advantage, he had Momo on his side. She was a whole lot smarter than the three of them _combined_ in this training simulation.

She probably already had a plan that would demolish whatever the villain team had planned, but knowing Bakugo, he was just going to rush and leave Ojiro behind to protect the bomb.

He wasn't the brightest when he let his pride and anger take over.

"Alight, so knowing you Momo-chan, you have a plan or at least a semblance of one floating in that head of yours. Care to share?" he asked, flashing her a smile.

Smiling back at him, she nodded her head before beginning to explain her plan.

"So I was thinking we do this…" She started, going over the details she had started thinking about since before the villains had even walked in.

…

With Bakugo and Ojiro.

"I don't need your help. Just sit here and guard the damn bomb!" Bakugo yelled at his teammate, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

The two were on the fourth floor where the bomb was placed from the start and currently, they were fighting amongst themselves.

"But if we can just form a plan, we would stand a better chance than you just flying headfirst into those two. Midoriya is already a force of nature, but against Yaoyorozu too? They'll slaughter you!" Ojiro tried to talk some sense into him, but to no avail.

"Are you looking down on me?!" Bakugo yelled, explosions popping from his gloved hands. "I don't know who you think you are, but Deku is a Deku. No matter how many quirks he has, he is nothing compared to me!" he smirked arrogantly.

Stalking away, lost in his own little world where Deku was groveling at his feet, he shut the door behind him as the alarm for the start of the exercise sounded.

…

Entering the building from the bottom would have been too obvious. So, thinking outside the box, the two heroes made their way to the top of the building with the thanks of Izuku's, or Ochako's, quirk. He simply floated them up the side of the building without a sound.

"With all your quirks Izu-Kun, I doubt there will be many situations you won't be able to help. As you gain quirks, it will just widen your skillset. I don't envy the villains that will cross your path," she spoke to him quietly as they traversed the top of the building before coming to a stop in front of the door that would lead them to the sixth floor.

Blushing at the praise, he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I can't help that I guess, but I'm always happy to be able to help. If gaining a larger repertoire of quirks will save more lives, then I am all for it," he said smiling at her before he became serious.

"Alright, now that we're here, I'm assuming Bakugo already went down to the bottom level looking for me. Let's be on guard in case he went up or if they both split from the bomb," he told her, gaining a nod in response before he opened the door and they both walked quietly down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, they arrived at the sixth floor and began searching the rooms in a timely manner before they both headed down towards the next floor.

As they had planned nobody was up in the higher levels.

"They must have moved it to the third or fourth level. They wouldn't have moved it lower than that if they actually suspected us to come from the bottom floor," Izuku deduced, looking to Momo for confirmation.

"Okay, so our main problem will be Bakugo, but if we find the bomb and he isn't there, then that is our golden opportunity to win with needless damage. If it's just Ojiro like you expect Izu-kun, then it won't be much of a battle, but as soon as he sees us, we'll be under a time restraint. The moment we find the bomb, that's our priority," Momo explained to Izuku.

"Alright, I'll take the lead. Do you have the flashbangs prepared? Even if both of them are protecting the bomb, they'll both get disorientated enough so we can capture them or get past them," Izuku told her, seeing her create the needed distractions, that was all the confirmation he needed before they headed down to the fourth floor.

Combing through the floor, they found the west side was empty of anything besides the burn marks that led down to the third floor.

Looking towards Momo, he gave a pointed nod of his head towards the wall with the burns. She came to the same realization he had as they continued towards the other side of the fourth floor.

It seemed like they were only going to need to deal with only one of the villains as the other had already descended. This was good news for them.

Having to only deal with one villain gave them the advantage now, despite not knowing where the bomb was, though that would change soon enough.

Not only did the burn marks show that the explosive blonde had gone down to the lower floors, but the fact that there were no marks on the above stairs meant the bomb had to be somewhere on this floor.

Having seen all the other rooms as they passed, the two could hear the venting of a certain tailed teen.

The two looked at one another smirking as they had finally found what they were looking for. Taking a peek inside, the two were happy to see Ojiro talking to himself with the bomb not too far behind him.

"You ready Momo-chan?" he asked, looking towards Momo who had two flashbangs in her hand, handing one to Izuku.

"Do you even have to ask?" she responded, a smirk displayed on her lips. "Are you?"

Smirking back at her he said, "On three, we throw these in. I'll throw it to his right you throw yours left. He won't be able to put up much of a fight after that, if at all,"

"One,"

"Two,"

Making eye contact with her, he said the final number, "Three!" and they both pulled the pins before throwing the two flashbangs on either side of him.

…

A few minutes earlier.

Walking around the room, Ojiro looked out the windows to find no one outside. The heroes had hidden already and he didn't know if they walked inside already.

"It's not like they can waste the time. The longer they take the better for me. I just hope Bakugo can hold them for long enough before they come to me. Or at least hold one of them off," he said, thinking about what the blonde said before he left.

'Deku? Does he mean Midoriya? Why would he call him that? It sounds like they have some history if he is using such a derogatory name. Either way, Midoriya won't go down without a fight and Yaoyorozu is without a doubt not going to just leave him alone against that psycho,' he thought to himself, not hearing the whispering of his two classmates that had found the bomb, and incidentally, him.

"Three!" he heard, before turning around and hearing the distinct sound of something dropping on the cement, much closer than the voice he had heard.

*CLICK CLICK CLICK*

"Wha-", Ojiro got out before a deafening bang made itself known.

*BOOOOM*

"AHHH!" he shouted, holding his ears and shutting his eyes tight. The sound and flash of light too much for him before he fell to the ground on one knee holding his head as he tried to stand back up.

With his blurry vision, he could make out the two shapes of the heroes.

'Well, it looks like they got the best of me' he thought to himself before passing out with the overloading of his senses.

…

Walking from behind the wall they were behind, they both saw the tailed teen clutch his head before falling to the ground and looking up at them. It was only a few more seconds before he passed out in front of them.

Having defeated one of the villains, Momo went about tying him up with the capture tape in case he were to wake up.

The two didn't have much time after that before they heard explosions coming from the stairs, no doubt due to the blonde that was making his way up to them.

"**One villain has been captured!" **All-Might yelled over the intercom.

"Touch the bomb and it's our win. If he gets here in time, I'll just tap him and make him weightless before he even gets past the doorway. But I doubt he'll be quick enough to reach us before you do," Izuku told Momo before he hid behind the wall readying his hands to reach for Bakugo if he needed to.

Momo, seeing Izuku hide behind the wall having her back, made her way towards the bomb with a sway to her hips. Turning back around just as she touched the bomb, she saw Izuku glancing away with a small tinge of red on his face, with Bakugo standing in the doorframe, shaking from what appeared to be anger.

Smiling slyly at Izuku's reaction, she heard the alarm that went off which concluded the rest of the exercise.

"DEKU! YOU FUCK! How did you get past me?! I wanted a fight, not this sneaky shit!" Bakugo yelled, still shaking from his barely restrained anger. "You get this win DEKU, but this will be your only one! As far as I'm concerned you didn't even earn it you coward!" he yelled before walking down the stairs and out of the building to the other students.

Izuku looked towards Momo before they both shrugged.

Untying their classmate, Izuku picked him up and the three of them made their way outside the building, not too far behind the explosive blonde.

"I think it went perfectly planned Momo-chan. I don't think we could have done it better," Izuku said to her, before taking note of the heavy blonde on his shoulder.

Remembering that they flash banged him and made him pass out from the sheer intensity of the tacticals, he winced.

"Actually, perhaps we should have found a less traumatizing way to take Ojiro down. Imagine passing out due to hearing such a loud bang less than two feet from yourself. Ouch," he continued as he looked at the teen on his shoulder.

Momo looked from Izuku to Ojiro and could only agree with what he was saying.

"That is true. Maybe next time a dart with a paralyzing agent on it?" she said, seeing the surprised look in Izuku's eyes.

"You know how to make poisons like that? Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side," he said, a fake expression of fear on his face.

"Well, I have a question for you actually before we get back to the others. When I was headed towards the bomb were you looking at my ass?" she asked him with a smirk, already knowing the answer, but enjoying the way he squirmed under her stare.

Blushing at the question Izuku immediately stopped where he stood and denied any such action.

"Of course not, Momo-chan," he said, not able to make eye contact with her.

Walking to his side, noting the small blush that still remained on his cheeks, she moved her lips right beside his ear before whispering, "Sure you weren't I-zu-kun," before she made her way towards the observation room with the natural sway to her hips that had Izuku staring at her ass yet again.

'If only that belt wasn't so far down,' he thought, before tearing his sight away from her shapely rear as she glanced back at him, catching him in the act. 'Fuck,' he thought, blushing as he started to followed after her while he stared at the ground for the duration of the walk.

…

Bet bet closet pervert Izuku! Jk I just wanted to get this chapter out even if it's shorter than my normal chapters. I'm sorry for the wait everyone, but I've been busy with school and such. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too cringey. Take it with a grain of salt, especially the Momo and Izu moments in this chapter. Idk man lol. Hope you enjoyed though!

Sorry for the wait again. Stay safe and quarantined.


	7. Not a Chapter, Sorrry!

I am sorry for uploading this like this and giving y'all an update for those looking forward to it. I have become busy with school (yes, summer school as well, trying to get out of uni earlier) and am now in the Fall Semester like most others. Hopefully, you all are safe during the pandemic. So I became busy and also, my motivation for writing has lowered, though school is going well and motivation in other parts of my life has improved as well. I also, don't really know where to lead this story, so if you guys have any suggestions or things you'd like to see, maybe ideas that could become part of the story, leave it all in the reviewssss. It is strictly Momo x Izu though, not gonna add anyone else. I never intended to so...

Alright everyone, have a good night/day, stay safe, and I'll try to find the motivation to continue writing my stories. Peace.


End file.
